GLADIATOR
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: Natsuki is a famous Spartan Captain, captured by a slave trade and sold to fight as a Gladiator for her freedom under the training and ownership of the mysterious 'lady of Rome' Shizuru Viola -Roman/Greek influence- AU/OCC-ish. ShizxNat. Rated M.
1. A destiny's twist

**GLADIATOR:** By Asuka Tenjou

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Natsuki, a Spartan Captain is captured by a slave trade and sold to fight as a Gladiator for her freedom under the training and ownership of the all too well known 'lady of Rome' Shizuru Viola

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This fiction is based on the ancient Roman times, but is not completely accurate in order to accommodate the story better. I hope you all enjoy this regardless! (I hope you do not mind me starting another fan fiction hehe)

**1- Agoge:** It is the Spartan's method of training the young.

**2- Ludus:** the place where gladiators live and train

**3- Editor:** is a sponsor of games (gladiator sponsor)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A destiny's twist<strong>

A woman was lying in the desert semi-conscious.

Her green eyes stared blankly at the blue sky which was slowly being inhabited by vultures that were flying in circles waiting patiently for her to die so they could have her as a meal.

As she lied there, she prayed to the gods—not for her salvation, but for forgiveness instead.

* * *

><p>(A few days ago in the Spartan military camp by the border of Egypt)<p>

A woman was walking at a firm and swift pace, her long black hair swayed as she went, and soft clunking could be heard coming from the metal pieces of her thick elaborate armor that covered most of her pale skin. Her emerald eyes were fixed up ahead, focused on the main military tent of the Spartan's army where the general of her army awaited her news.

She took off her helmet and wrapped it safely under her arm before presenting herself before her general; as soon as she entered the tent she saluted her higher officer with her free arm.

"I have come to give you my report sir." She said in an unwavering husky tone.

"Ah, captain Natsuki, I am glad you have returned safe and sound" the general replied, who saluted her in the same manner. The general was a burly man, his skin was dark and tanned by the desert sun, and his eyes were brown as was his hair. After saluting his captain, he crouched down to pick up a shirt to wear. "Forgive my appearance" he said while putting on his shirt "I'm afraid my armor has gotten sand all over and I was forced to clean it off. Please, by all means, go ahead with your report" he said waving his hand at the same time, egging her to do so.

"It seems the Persians have decided to retreat deeper within the country, destroying all oasis and sources of water on their way."

"Ah" the Spartan general let out a small sound of understanding and then smiled at his captain "It seems that they want us to succumb to the harsh desert conditions."

"Yes, and if you allow me to say so; it would be unwise to deploy our troops after them, when our water resources are already low." Seeing the general's change of expression she decided to reason more "Our enemies have already suffered defeat, risking the lives of the troops seems pointless just for the remnants of an army."

"However-" The general decided to add to his captain's statement "We still need those water sources. We have yet to secure the capital, and having water is essential for our victory, and we also have to provide water to the civilians we cross on our way to gain their support. And even so, even if we know that Spartans are trained to deal with harsh conditions, we are still mortals and can die of dehydration regardless."

"Then, in that case… Allow me to go secure some water. If you let me lead a small unit, I will be able to get ahead these Persians and stop them. They are very much scattered across the desert, so fending them off won't be as difficult." Natsuki stated confidently

At these words the general thought hard about her suggestion. Although he was confident about the woman's abilities – she wasn't captain for nothing after all- he disliked the idea of sending such a good officer in such a perilous mission. But then again, there would be probably no one more appropriate than her to do such a task.

However the general gave her his permission not knowing that he was sending her to a death trap.

It took less than three days for Natsuki and her unit to get ahead of the Persians, set camp and wait for their arrival. The soldiers were nervous, but the presence of the famous young woman kept their morale high and more than willing to give a good fight to their enemies. They were Spartans after all. Fear was not an option.

The spartan army, who were aiding some allies and fending off the Persians since they were a threat to Greece, had hired native people as scouts as they were unfamiliar with the desertic lands. Little did Natsuki know that the scouts that were sent to make the report of the defeated Persian army's movements had been captured and bribed to give fake information to the spartans.

Natsuki discovered this too late, when the Persians attacked them on their fourth day of camp.

They did not face a small number of Persians as they expected but instead Natsuki and her unit were face to face will a good six hundred Persian against a small group of fifty spartans.

Although her unit fought valiantly the captain already knew beforehand the outcome of the battle. It didn't take a genius to predict such a thing; it took her one look upon the enemies' forces to see that they were outnumbered by way too many men. And it didn't matter how good Spartans were dealing with such dreadful looking situations or how superior in combat they were compared to these Persians. They were still going to be overpowered by sheer man power.

Soon the predicted outcome became true, every man of Natsuki's unit had fought to their last breathe, leaving the captain to be the only one standing. The captain knew then her time was near, she had lost a lot of blood from her countless wounds.

Her helm felt like it was asphyxiating her as she breathed, the sword in her hand seemed to weight more than usual, her armor felt like it was shrinking crushing against her body in a tight embrace.

Her blurred vision showed a sword descending upon her shoulder with the intention to end her existence from the face of the earth.

* * *

><p>The captain didn't know why she didn't die immediately from such a fatal blow. But regardless, even if it was being slow, the wound from the sword was doing its job well; it had been draining her life for the past few hours.<p>

The sun had already setting, if her wound didn't kill her, then the glacial cold night of the desert would instead.

She closed eyes eventually giving in to the darkness; it was probably better this way… Her incapability to have predicted such a trap had cost her the lives of her dear unit. Dying with them would be more than an honor.

She was dead now.

That was for sure—or was she? If she was indeed dead, then why did she feel something on her forehead?

Natsuki opened her eyes it was when she felt something wet trickling down her forehead. It took her a couple seconds to understand that someone was pouring some water on her in an attempt to bring down her fever.

The woman who was tending her was definitely foreign; her dark skin and hair gave her exotic complexion away immediately. When noticed her opening her eyes and smiled at her, while she moved out of her field of vision to do something else.

Natsuki moved her eyes to the side trying to get a view of her current situation.

She was in the interior of a wooden caravan that was filled with all types of merchandise, spices for the most part, according to her nose. Her ears, told her a different story to what was going on outside the caravan; she could hear marching, the sounds of wild exotic animals and a very odd clinking noise, as if chains were being rattled.

She looked down at her own body, seeing her cuts and other wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. Yet her wrists had shackles that connected to chains that were coming from the caravan's wall.

The woman who had been tending her came back to Natsuki's side offering her a recipient with some water for her to drink. Natsuki took it gratefully, and drank it without hesitation, spilling some of the liquid in her eagerness, after quenching her thirst did her brain start functioning properly as questions started to arise in her mind. Where was she? Why was she still alive?

It soon came to her attention that the woman helping her was also chained. Why were they chained? Then did she realize in horror where she had ended up.

A slave trade caravan.

"Many days—like that" she said to her –interrupting Natsuki's thoughts- in latin with a heavy accent while showing concern on her face.

Natsuki nodded to show that she understood her, as she was surveying her unsure if she comprehended what she was saying.

"You… Lucky." She said in an attempt to start a conversation with her "You… fever… many days, almost fed to lions…"

Natsuki wasn't sure what to say so she remained silent.

"Yami." She said suddenly while pointing to herself "Dancer—Libya."

Yami smiled at her and then waited expectantly, her brown eyes glistening, making Natsuki realize she was expecting her to introduce herself as did she.

"Natsuki…" she began, but she felt her body weaken and before she could continue she succumbed to her fever, passing out once more.

* * *

><p>The next time she woke, she felt better physically though she did not know if she did mentally. She didn't have time to adjust to her new condition as a slave nor time to morn her dead unit.<p>

The slave traders were natives of the land, who wore dark robes and fabrics around their heads, hiding and protecting them from the scorching sun. As soon as the slave traders saw that she was strong enough to move on her own, they had her walk next to the caravans chained with the rest of the slaves till they reached a small city.

Natsuki did not recognize the city but she knew this was where the traders sold their merchandise and her stomach lurched as response to her thoughts. The Spartan woman was well aware how slave trading worked.

Slave traders didn't care about a slave's former identity or status, for them they were all the same, and served for one purpose only: to make money.

It was pointless to even talk to these people about her release. Even though she knew that if her general knew about her situation and knew she was still alive, he would more than willingly pay for her freedom, however, traders never accepted such deals as there was no guarantee of payment.

Safe sure money is what they wanted. Not the possibility of getting paid. But Natsuki managed to find a small ray of hope in her situation. If she was lucky enough to be bought by a greek or even a roman citizen, she was sure that she could convince them to release her since she was a civilized person of status like them and not some low life barbarian.

She interrupted her ponderings when the traders made all the slaves sit beside a wall, exposing them like cattle, waiting to pique a buyer's interest.

During that time, Natsuki's eyes scanned the by passers in search of a roman or Greek buyer while avoiding to catch the attention of the people she wasn't interested in.

After a few hours, a hooded figure stopped beside one of the traders.

"There is a match coming soon" the stranger said to the trader in perfect latin "What do you have for me this time?"

Picking up the hooded person's words and language Natsuki's heart raced. Perhaps this person was a roman?

The trader smiled showing his missing teeth and signaled the slaves while replying in not so flawless latin "Feel free to browse, all these people are good for dying and fighting. You pick what you think you need."

The stranger looked around, inspecting each slave carefully in silence.

When it was Natsuki's turn the person spoke to her much to the Spartan's surprise "Do you speak latin?"

Natsuki nodded

During her years under the training of the Agoge (1), she had been taught not only military training but, had received an extensive education in regards to culture, and was able to speak, read and write latin flawlessly without effort among other languages.

"Tell me, why are you wounded?"

She was referring to her bandages that were wrapped around her body.

Natsuki hesitated and chose not to reply to the question and simply gave her a small shrug which earned her a slap on the face from one of the slave traders while telling her to reply to the stranger's question.

The stranger shook its head and made the trader move away from the woman.

"Do not worry; I think I know now, probably a battle wound… Am I right, Spartan?"

Natsuki widened her eyes in surprise, wondering how the person had known that she was a spartan, but then noticed that the stranger had seen her Spartan's soldier mark peeking out slightly from the bandages around her arm.

"Interesting" the stranger muttered under its breath "She would be pleased upon such a find."

The person moved away to look at the other slaves and then began its negotiations with the traders.

Whoever the buyer was, they spoke in the slave trader's native language, probably to avoid the slaves from overhearing the offers being made. A few minutes passed before the traders headed over to a couple of slaves, forcing them to stand up and gather beside the buyer.

Seven slaves had been picked, and chained together, among them Natsuki and Yami; the traders gave the buyer the beginning of the chain and smiled at them, bowing in appreciation for such a good deal. The buyer grabbed the chain and tugged on it to make them follow them.

They didn't have to walk far however, as the destination of the hooded stranger was a big building beside a decent sized coliseum.

Probably a Ludus (2) – The spartan thought while analyzing the structure.

It was then Natsuki confirmed the purpose for which she was bought. To be a gladiator, a fighter for the entertainment of the public, a person who would risk their lives each time they stepped into the arena of the coliseum facing horrors and a chance of a most gruesome death… The idea did not please her at all.

The buyer passed the chain to some female guards who were waiting outside the building. They guided them inside pushing roughly to make them walk faster.

They eventually ended up in a small underground room that looked like a bath house as there was a stone tub filled with hot steaming water.

"Bathe—you all reek." Said one of the guards before adding "You must be clean before you meet the Editor (3)"

The guards unchained them and stepped back as the slaves hurried to strip themselves of their raggy clothes and to go wash themselves in the tub. Natsuki went in last her emerald eyes scanning the guards who were busy talking to each other.

Then an insane idea occurred to her.

She could escape.

She was unchained, her wounds weren't protesting for the time being, and the steam coming from the hot water provided a lower visibility for the guards. But the consequences of being caught could cost her, her own life. But she doubted that she would be presented with such a beautiful opportunity to do so, than now.

She undressed and entered the steamy water; eyes focused on the guards movements, waiting for just the right time.

After a while she saw the guards calling them over, rushing them to finish washing themselves.

Natsuki decided to take her chances, when she saw one of the guards heading over to pull the other women out of the tub, she held her breath and dived into the tub staying close to its walls.

She waited hoping the guards wouldn't notice her in the water.

After her ears couldn't pick up anymore sounds she emerged gasping for air. Slowly recovering from the lack of oxygen she knew she had to move quickly and grabbed her clothes and ran out of the bathing room.

Looking around she backtracked her steps remembering the places the guards had made them walk through. She was glad to not meet anyone on her way.

She felt her heart leap in joy when she saw the door that leaded outside the building, with some luck; all she had to do was cross it and run as fast as she could through and lose any chasing guards in the busyness of the market.

But before she could put her plan in action, she saw a woman walk in through the door and halt right in front of it as she noticed Natsuki in the hallway.

Natsuki thought fast, she could tell that whoever this woman was, she was someone of a high class, as she wore rich silk robes of white and red, her dark golden hair was braided with ornaments which were of gold and rubies, but the most impressive thing about this woman was her rare crimson eyes who were fixed upon Natsuki's intense green ones.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked in a perfect accented Latin; however the spartan woman noted a small oddity in it, something like over controlled speech, in which a person put too much effort in speaking correctly in a certain language.

The young woman dropped her observations and simply stood there thinking fast. She didn't think it was a good idea to attack someone like her, as it could be lots of trouble.

Meantime, the other woman was taking a good look upon the stranger standing before her, by the clothes she could tell that she was a new slave, by her wet hair she could easily assume she was escaping from the bathing room. She quickly noted the way the woman stood before indicating her she was an experienced soldier, however she was wounded as indicated the bandages wrapped around her. She was quite beautiful she noted, as she took in the rare black hair color, her pale skin and emerald eyes which were fixed upon her, obviously pondering what to do.

"Move aside" said the spartan in Latin, as she knew the other woman knew the language, hoping that someone who was of high class like her would not want to be attacked by a 'slave' and move aside helpless and call for help later.

However the woman didn't budge as she stood there surprised at first at the slave's mastery of Latin. Her expression of surprise didn't last as it quickly became a mysterious smile.

Natsuki felt annoyed at her reaction and she insisted once again "Move away from the door, I do not wish to be forced to hurt you in any way"

The woman didn't move, she stood there smiling between Natsuki and her freedom.

Losing patience, Natsuki decided to simply run past the woman even if she had to push her roughly to the side. As soon as she made her decision, she acted.

She gained speed and while she was passing the woman, she felt something grab her wrist and push her back with force, making the spartan hit the wall with her back. The soldier blinked trying to understand what had happened but then she saw the woman grabbing her wrist, a smile still displayed on her face.

Her fighting instincts kicked in and she freed herself of the woman's grip and counter attacked, she aimed for one of the woman's pressure points trying to paralyze her temporarily so she could escape in peace. But the woman must had foreseen her attack and she blocked it easily and aimed for Natsuki's own points, hitting the back of her knee with her heel, making the young spartan loose use of her right leg. Natsuki buckled, and quickly shifted her weight to her functioning leg and attacked once more aiming for the pressure point on her neck.

The woman dodged this attack easily and grabbed her wounded arm before digging her nails into the injury.

Natsuki hissed in pain as she felt the wound reopen.

"You are skilled, but not so much" the woman said to her.

Taking this as an insult, Natsuki launched another attack which met its target, her face, and she managed almost to unbalance her opponent, taking this moment, the spartan limped as fast as she could towards the door, but was stopped once again by the woman who had grabbed her wrist again and twisted it behind her, immobilizing the spartan.

Natsuki shut her eyes, to silence the anger she felt for failing to escape as she heard the footsteps of the guards coming to the woman's aid.

"Take her with the others, I shall think of an appropriate punishment for her later"

"Yes Editor." The guards responded while they dragged the spartan away

Editor… That was her owner?

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Natsuki: Asuka is having an evil spree

Asuka: That is not true!

Natsuki: Oh come on, cliff hanger—new fiction – and… Mature ratings?

Asuka: I picked mature for a reason you know!

Readers: *Readers eyes sparkle* LEMON?

Asuka: WHA-? YOU PERVS!


	2. The Editor

**GLADIATOR:** By Asuka Tenjou

**Chapter two:** The Editor

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I'm glad to see many people are interested in this fan fiction, for some reason I always find myself more inspired when exams are near, probably because my brain is seeking a way to procrastinate. I have to admit I'm putting lots of effort in improving my writing, I hope it's noticeable. For those who asked, yes I have watched Scott Ridley's movie 'Gladiator' but my inspiration comes from a book called 'Gladiatrix' by Russell Whitefield.

I have recently revived my interest for the ancient times as you can tell from this fiction and 'A candidate to goddess' so picked the book randomly about them from a book shop (mainly because it was on sale and the cover caught my attention) little did I know that it would have lesbian interactions and—lemon! (Yes I'm a pervert but it was destiny's fault I did not do it on purpose). Besides I had been dying to write a gladiator story so I took my luck as a sign to do so.

Honestly it's the most pleasant surprise ever, the book is short and rather intense, though I would have preferred to go in a different path (though I will not give out any spoilers for those interested out there to read that book) I don't know if to recommend it however, as I said, there were things in the book that I would have changed, but then again it was based on real female gladiators that did exist in history and the author is pretty accurate when it comes to describing elements of that time.

Anyways enough rambling, this is becoming a very long author note, simply sit back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you do please don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**1- Rudis:** It is a wooden sword given to a great gladiator, giving that person its freedom. It is given by the roman emperor or by an editor (but I excluded the editor part.)

**2- Roman comedy:** The Greeks were known for their tragedies and hardly ever dealt with comedy that were quite cultured and revolved around intelligent and complex jokes; however the romans did make lots of comedy that tended to be little refined, burlesque if not rude and silly.

**3- Lanista:** A person who trains gladiators.

**4- Gladiatrix Prima:** The gladiator champion of a ludus

**5- Septimus:** Seventh in latin

**6- Secunda:** second in latin

* * *

><p>Natsuki was dragged by the guards all the way into the very core of the building.<p>

The center of the ludus was an open space, much like a very big patio of a typical roman mansion, although instead of having plants and flowers as décor, it was filled with straw dummies, wooden weapons and equipment.

It was a given that this place was where the slaves were trained by the lanistas to become gladiators.

She immediately recognized the group of slaves that were lined up by the wall at the far end. It was the group she had been bought with. The women were staring at her, eyes showing disbelieving and admiration. The word of her failed attempt to leave the place had spread a bit too quickly for Natsuki's taste.

The guards pushed her roughly, forcing her to line up with the rest, not before punching her in her ribs. "That is what you get for trying to escape" they informed her as the young spartan woman gasped for the air that she had exhaled upon the force of the unexpected impact.

Then the guards leaded the women inside another part of the building and down a set of stairs, going deeper and deeper into the earth, till they reached an underground hall full of two person sized rooms.

"These will be your quarters" a guard informed then while assigning the slaves to their rooms by pairs. "This is where you can spend your free time and rest. Tomorrow you shall be tested in order to decide your fighting level. Till then you all will stay here." The guard finished talking when she stopped in front of Natsuki. "You" the female addressed her while Natsuki wondered what was going on. "You shall have no roommate as you have proven yourself troublesome" she stated grabbing the young spartan roughly by the collar and shoving her into a room before locking the door. "I will be keeping a close eye on you." The guard said before moving off to make sure all the slaves were settled in and locked.

Natsuki sighed and looked around her room. It wasn't as bad as a prison at least, as it had a small table with some books, a lit candle, pieces of parchment and a quill.

On the floor was her bed, a straw mattress with some animal pelts to be used as blankets. Other than that the room was pretty plain and dark.

The spartan walked over towards the small table and picked up the books, her eyes scanning their covers, they were all books about fighting techniques. She could help but let out another sigh before picking a random one and sitting down on her mattress to read to at least pass some time.

* * *

><p>"Wake up slave."<p>

Natsuki opened one of her eyes lazily to see who had woken her.

A guard was hovering upon her, a torch in hand. "The editor demands your presence" at this, the spartan woke up fully, sitting up – apparently she had fallen asleep while reading a boring chapter about unarmed fighting- she pondered if she was to make a smart remark to guard just to annoy her but she thought better of it. Nothing was to be gain from needless confrontation.

Was it day time already? She really couldn't tell as they were underground and there were no windows to confirm the time.

She got up and the guard placed chains on her wrists before guiding up the stairs that she had climbed down earlier. It became clear to her, that the building was a maze, probably to make it difficult for slaves to escape with ease. As they moved around Natsuki noticed it was still night time and she began wondering why the editor would want her so late at night.

Up another flight of stairs they went till they were in one of the building's higher floors.

She could tell that this wasn't a place where the slaves had access to, as the decoration was richer, covered in velvet curtains and beautifully crafted ornaments.

Finally the guard led the young spartan woman inside a large room. The female guard gave the Editor who was awaiting them a standard salute, by raising her right arm high. "I brought her as requested."

"Good, you may leave us then."

The guard gave Natsuki a sharp glare before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

This left Natsuki to have nothing to stare at but the woman before her, the same woman who had defeated her earlier.

The woman walked over towards Natsuki surveying her closely with her crimson eyes, circling her like a hound, taking in every bit of her body as if she was imprinting it into her own memory.

"Just as I thought, an experienced fighter" she muttered under her breath before settling before the young black haired woman. Her eyes quickly fell upon the shackles on Natsuki's wrists, and she took out a key from her pocket unbinding the slave.

"Excuse my guards, but you have tried escaping so protocols must be applied you know." She paused unsure if Natsuki understood her. The spartan picked up the gesture and frowned.

"Of course" she replied dryly not feeling in the mood to talk with the woman who had so easily defeated her.

The editor seemed relieved at this "I am Shizuru Viola, also your editor; it is nice to see some slaves cultured enough to speak Latin."

The spartan felt her eyebrow twitch as she was referred to a slave. It was true that is what she was considered now but it didn't mean she actually enjoyed be called that way.

"I am not a slave" she said her emerald eyes blazing defiantly

The female editor flashed a mysterious smile, how many times had she seen that very expression? Eyes filled with anger, hope, emotion… She felt a sad pang in her chest; those eyes had been soon emptied and turned void as the slaves fought in the arena, facing death over and over...

"Yes you are." She said while keeping her smile intact "That is a fact one must accept if they wish to survive here."

"I am a spartan!" Natsuki replied indignantly, all her thoughts exploding and releasing through speech "I am a proud spartan" she repeated "raised by the ways of the Agoge, I do not belong here!" she exclaimed before realizing she was losing control of herself. She took a deep breath before adding calmly "If it is money you want, all you have to do is send word to my general, they shall pay any price given to them as ransom."

Shizuru let out a small chuckle, much to Natsuki's surprise. "I have had in my hands, princesses and queens from faraway lands, which I'm sure that their countries would be more than willing to pay anything for having them back." She turned around and headed towards a table that had a goblet and a bottle of wine. Picking up the goblet she served herself some wine and took a sip. "I didn't give in then, why should I give in now?"

Natsuki clenched her fists.

"This is a cold business. Besides, Had I accepted the ransom money, I would have lots of trouble with the slaves who has no one to pay for their freedom – criminals, war prisoners and all those barbarians- they would revolt. Not to mention I would become a target of the country to whom the royal person belongs to. By keeping every slave I get, I keep the area calm and disciplined, and possible enemies at bay." She said while taking another sip from her goblet.

"But I am not a barbarian. The spartans-"

"It doesn't matter. In this world, you have to give up who you were and focus on what you are." Shizuru said coldly her smile fading as she was reminiscing an unpleasant memory "You have claw your way to freedom." At this she placed the goblet back on the table and picked up something else, throwing it towards Natsuki.

Instinctively, Natsuki caught the thrown item and looked at it. It was a wooden sword that was used for training. The spartan looked confused, what was she supposed to do with this?

"Look at that sword closely and engrave it in your mind. That sword is what you want to obtain if you wish to ever be free from being what you are to become."

"What do you mean?"

"The rudis (1) is a wooden sword just like that one, and it is only given by the roman emperor himself. It's only given to best fighters. And those who obtain it will not only gain fame, but their freedom as well. This means, to simply put it, if you wish to be free, fight well, survive, and win that honor."

Natsuki stared at the sword "I just have to fight?"

"It's not 'just'" Shizuru repeated "If you want to win, you have to win the public, make them love you as it is they who decide your fate." She took in Natsuki's confused expression and she gave her a smile "You will understand what I mean when you have your first battle. But enough small talk, I didn't summon you here for nothing."

Shizuru picked up her goblet once more and sat on a chair, her legs crossed, making her red toga reveal pale slender looking legs.

"You may pass now Youko" she ordered and a woman who was waiting in another joint room to the main one entered.

She was tall; her eyes were brown as was her hair. One look and Natsuki noticed that she was probably from the same origin as Viola, their skin were equally pale, although this woman lacked the elegance that the editor radiated.

"Strip"

That one word fell upon the dark haired woman like a knife slicing thin air. Mainly due because it was unexpected and out of context. The spartan looked at the editor in disbelief realizing it was she who had uttered the word, seeking confirmation that her ears weren't betraying her.

Viola responded to Natsuki's confused gaze by raising a slender eyebrow while taking a long sip from her goblet of wine. The look seemed to be speaking for itself _'Did I say anything wrong?'_

But finally she spoke breaking the building tension and uncomfortable silence "Youko is the doctor of the Ludus; she has yet to inspect you, as while your fellow mates were being inspected you were trying to escape."

Natsuki said nothing as she started to feel a little helpless as she knew she had no option but to obey, and even though she was raised to be proud of her own body – as the spartans often did physical activities in the fields in the nude with their own of their gender to train- she felt disturbed to be requested to do such a thing under the watchful eyes of two women. No, she felt disturbed because she was being asked to strip for a so called 'medical inspection' while Viola watched her as she was some source of entertainment.

She looked at the editor who was playing with the contents of her goblet while her eyes were fixed on her rather intensely if not expectantly.

Never in her life did the spartan face such a situation. She had dealt with men harassing her before, trying to bed her one way or another, and she had made sure the men paid dearly for even daring to suggest such a thing to her.

But a woman harassing another? It seemed like a bad roman comedy (2). What was one do in these cases?

Natsuki could feel the pressure even though no one had said a word, and discarding the thoughts she had as they were not helping her in the slightest, she took a deep breath she began taking off her ragged clothing, eventually leading to reveal her creamy white skin that contrasted deeply with her dark hair and bright eyes. As soon as she felt the clothing fall down to her ankles she steeled herself and tried to act tough despite not having any kind of upper hand.

Natsuki looked at Viola defiantly who was staring back at her an amused look _'What now? You thought you would have to force me? That I would be ashamed?'_ her emerald eyes flashed at her.

However Viola just gave her mysterious smile that made Natsuki unable to read what the woman was thinking in fact it made her more anxious, she could see clearly how those crimson eyes moved taking in her naked form. Though one thing was clear, the editor seemed to enjoy what she was seeing and that made her cheeks burn with the mere thought of it. _'How ridiculous' _She scolded herself for thinking such inappropriate things.

Her attention was drawn back to the doctor when she took a step forward and began looking her up closely and finally she took off Natsuki's bandages to see the state of her current wounds.

"As I hear it from the traders, the spartan was found in the desert, among the remains of a defeated squadron, unless that was the full size of her army. She had been there the whole day and somehow survived the glacial cold of the night and the tormenting heat of the sun" Viola narrated to the doctor while swirling the contents of her goblet her eyes still fixed on the spartan's body "Sounds like an exaggerated story made up by the traders in order to make my servant buy her, but it seems it could have been partially true." She added as she saw the history of countless battles in the scars engraved into the skin of the spartan's body. It was a shame really, had the woman not been a fighter she was sure that her skin would be immaculate and the most inviting to the eyes of any stranger, not that she wasn't attractive as a warrior however.

The doctor said nothing to Viola as she continued her job her eyes narrowing as if she was in deep thought. Taking out some bottles and treatment materials, from a bag she had with her, she cleaned the wound properly and Natsuki made sure not flinch or react to any of Youko's actions as she tried to make this odd display of herself as boring as possible to her public.

Shizuru repressed a chuckle seeing what the young woman was doing, oh she was quite a find- there was something that she had that instantly sparked her interest from the moment she had crossed paths with her, was it her looks or perhaps it was her defiance?

Her expression darkened a little as her mind once again wandered to places it wasn't supposed to, and she quickly recovered when Youko had finished inspecting Natsuki.

"We are done." Youko informed her, while putting her equipment away.

Shizuru nodded and smiled at Natsuki "You may get dressed now"

At these words, the spartan got dressed rather hastily not wishing to let her see her body for any longer.

"You may leave; the guards await you outside to escort you to your quarters."

Natsuki turned on her heels wasting no time to leave but hesitated when she heard Viola speak again. "I enjoyed the show" this made the spartan's face glow red, and she thanked the gods that Viola could not see her face, though she was sure that the editor knew that she had made her blush "however you will still be punished for your attempt to escape. You will have limited freedom in the Ludus and if you wish to enjoy them you will have to earn them. Be grateful that I have decided to go easy on you since it is your first offence but don't expect me to be as kind if you decide to do something of this nature again." She finished a hint of danger in her tone that established her point fairly well. She wasn't a woman that should be messed around with.

Natsuki said nothing as she walked out of the room, received by the guards who were indeed waiting for her outside. _'Limited freedom…'_ she scoffed mentally_ 'there's no such thing as freedom when held captive against one's will.'_

Shizuru watched the spartan leave and her doors close and she sighed, relaxing entirely, she had just realized that her body was tense during the whole time the slave was there, despite acting calm in the outside.

"You love playing with dangerous things don't you?" said Youko watching the editor while taking a seat beside her.

"Ara, they tend to be most interesting." She said simply emptying her goblet "fill me another, will you?" she asked kindly as Youko obliged, noticing how Shizuru had dropped her proper Latin accent and switched to her native providential one, she only did so in the presence of those she trusted. "So tell me" she began taking the refilled goblet from Youko and swirling its contents "What is your diagnosis?"

"With those wounds she should have died in the desert, it's a miracle she survived. However it seems that she is healing just fine and will be able to fight by the next match."

Viola smiled at the good news and drank some of the contents of her goblet then offered it to the doctor "And what do you think of her?"

"She is experienced indeed; I think she is a good find." Youko replied while taking the goblet and then drank from it.

Sensing an odd tone from her friend she focused her crimson orbs upon a pair of brown ones that were staring back at her with the same intensity "Tell me what is wrong Youko, why do you sound concerned?"

The doctor paused, why was she not surprised at her friend for noticing something was off, her friend had impeccable perception as always, she took a couple of seconds thinking her words carefully before uttering them "Nothing that I haven't said before Shizuru" she addressed informally to her friend as she was allowed to do so when in private "She is dangerous." She said simply

"Ara, ara, it's nothing I can't handle" Shizuru stated simply taking the goblet back from Youko "I've dealt with women like her before in the past."

Youko did not reply as Shizuru emptied the goblet once more_ 'That is not what worries me'_

* * *

><p>Natsuki woke up the next morning in a bad mood. Was it because of what had happened last night or was it because she dreamt of it in her sleep? Probably just both<p>

The guards called them out of their quarters and guided them to the training patio that they had passed the previous day. It seemed that today they would do some fighting as they were given wooden training swords. These reminded her of the rudis she was shown in Viola's quarters.

Three women came out, fully armed watching the soon to be gladiators. "We shall be your lanistas. (3)" The short dark haired woman said to them while crossing her arms before her "You shall try to learn all that you can from us if you wish to survive in the arena—I am Chie, and I will train you in defensive fighting methods" she turned to a mousy brown haired woman to her right "This is Yukino, she will teach you general fighting strategies" Natsuki examined this woman carefully, it came to her attention that she didn't seem like a fighter, she was wearing glasses and seemed more like a scholar more than anything. Then spartan saw then that Chie had turned to the woman on her left "And this is Haruka, she will be in charged to train you all you need to know about offense." The woman called Haruka smirked at the new recruits, now this did seem a fighter indeed. She could tell by the way she stood – as if she owned the place-

"We shall be depriving you into groups according to your current level!" she said while Yukino corrected her "it's 'Dividing' Haruka-san" she whispered

"You shall listen to us, or you shall face the consequences you hear?" continued Chie ignoring the interaction between the other two lanistas "We are not your babysitters, act like adults we have no responsibility of cleaning after you. Now that said, we shall be calling each and one of you and test your skills. When you are called, step forward and try to take her down" She signaled to Haruka and then took out a rolled parchment and began calling slaves "The Britain!"

A tall woman with blond hair and light eyes stepped forward as she was called, with her wooden training sword in hand; while Haruka awaited her with the same type of sword.

'_Of course, these people do not know our names, only our origins'_ Natsuki thought while watching the Britain woman charge ferociously at the Lanista. Haruka countered the attack easily and the woman quickly lost balance.

"Group one" Yukino said while Chie scribbled on the list.

"The barbarian!" A hairy, bulky woman walked forwards and lunged against Haruka. The woman did not know how to fight, but her sheer brute strength seemed to make up for it making the lanista work a little to gain victory this time.

"Group two" said the other lanista again

"The Libyan!" Chie called out, and Natsuki watched how Yami walked over trembling slightly with her wooden sword in hand.

This time, the lanista Haruka charged, and Yami in fear quickly discarded the weapon and covered her head with her arms. Natsuki watched in horror how the sword was swinging towards her with enough force to shatter bones.

As soon as she realized this, she reacted. And before she knew it, she was there; standing between Yami and Haruka, her wooden training sword crossed with Haruka's, both blades hovering in mid-air struggling for dominance.

The other lanistas blinked, unsure of what course of action to take. Should they punish the slave for getting out of line or should they admire the swiftness and precision of this woman?

Haruka however smiled recognizing a worthy adversary and she charged against the spartan.

Natsuki opted for defense as she was unsure if it was smart to harm the lanista. She countered her attack with ease, using her blade to deflect the trajectory of the training sword with swift movements of her wrist using nothing but the momentum that her adversary carried with her.

It was a technique she was most good at as she often had to face men that obviously had more brute force in battles.

Haruka must have taken her defensive actions as an insult to her persona, as her strikes became more and more violent as if venting her frustration on the spartan for not letting her land a hit.

"Enough." Chie ordered seeing that her companion was getting out of hand.

However Haruka paid little notice to her as she continued charging against Natsuki.

"That's enough!" Chie repeated a little louder trying to get through the blond woman.

"Haruka!"

In that moment the blond lanista stopped as soon as Yukino had uttered her name.

"That's enough" she said to her making the lanista lower her weapon, then she turned to Natsuki "who are you?"

"The spartan-" Natsuki said simply, guessing that, that was probably what they had written her as in the list.

"Group 3." She said to while Chie scribbled it down, while the dark haired spartan was simply relieved that she didn't get into deeper trouble with the lanistas.

* * *

><p>Not so far from the scene a pair of dark violet eyes watched the events that progressed. "It seems we have finally gotten someone with talent."<p>

The person beside the woman who had spoken looked towards the patio "It seems so Gladiatrix Prima **(4),** not many make it to group three on their first day."

"Well—I think she deserves a proper welcome to the ludus, it's nice to see someone of my caliber." She said a wicked smile forming upon her lips

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, the new gladiator recruits moved to another exterior patio that had wooden benches and tables where they could sit down and eat, it was pretty crowded with other more experienced gladiators.<p>

They formed a line behind a counter were a lady was serving them their food on a tray. When it was Natsuki's turn to be served the lady stared at her. "Ah you must be the spartan" she mumbled "The editor asked me that you are to be limited to eating this till further notice." She gave Natsuki a glass of water and a small piece of bread. Natsuki eyed quickly the food of the other gladiators to see that she was the only one eating such a sad meal.

However the spartan did not complain as she took the bread and the water and went to look for a place to sit '_This must be the limited freedom she was talking about' _she thought deciding to sit down in a corner instead of joining the crowded tables. She wasn't in the mood for socializing, besides, what was the point?

She bit into the piece of bread and was grateful it wasn't hard as a rock as she feared it would be. In fact it was rather tender._ 'Freshly baked' _she noted as she took another bite.

"Punishing you are they?" said a heavily accented voice

Natsuki looked up and saw Yami with her tray of food, taking a seat on the floor next to the spartan.

"I—Sorry if you trouble with me" she said looking genuinely sorry while trying to make herself understood

"No, I did not get in trouble because of you" Natsuki replied after deciphering what she was trying to say to her "This is for… well… trying to escape…" she said in a lower voice than she intended, her failure was still shameful to remember.

"Brave—that was" Yami said her eyes shining in admiration then she added "Both things"

The dark haired woman smiled at the Libyan woman understanding what she meant "they were as brave as they were stupid. A smart person would try to keep a low profile but I seem to be getting in trouble since I got here."

"Well—thank you" Yami said sounding grateful "Na-zu-ki"

The spartan flinched a little upon hearing her name butchered in such a way but she couldn't help but be forgiving, after all Yami was doing a great effort to speak latin even though it wasn't in her repertoire of best skills.

"It should be me thanking you, for taking care of me in the caravan. I know you were probably ordered to do it, but still—"

Yami smiled at her and they both focused on their own food, the Libyan woman tried to offer Natsuki some of hers but the spartan refused not wishing to get her in trouble for helping her. Then a shadow loomed over them making both females look up to see what was obstructing the light.

A woman with short teal green hair, and violet eyes was staring at them accompanied by light brown haired woman with eyes the same color.

"I saw what you did in the patio—Most admirable" the green haired woman said, though her tone was more of fascination than admiration. Like a child would react to a new toy. This made the Spartan weary of these women "My name is Tomoe Marguerite, and I'm the Gladiatrix prima of this ludus. And this here is Miya Clochette, she's the Gladiatrix septimus (5)" Miya nodded timidly at her.

"Nice to meet you." Natsuki replied curtly not wishing to prolong their encounter as something told her that it would not end well.

"Are you not going to tell me your name?" she asked an odd glint in her eyes "I said mine, so did I say hers" she tilted her head towards Miya.

"My name is Aquilia" Natsuki said quickly, unsure to why she had lied. Her emerald eyes looked at Yami, who was the one person she had told her real name to, but Yami simply nodded to show that she would play along with her.

"A rather daring name." Tomoe said her eyes narrowing "From Aquilies, correct?"

"Yes, my parents thought it was fitting for me." She continued to lie

"A good stage name too. I suggest you don't change it, if you are as talented as you seem and survive, the public will love it." She said while one of her fingered caressed her own chin as if in thought "As champion of the ludus I could show you the ropes of being a successful gladiator, and perhaps gain you a permanent position as gladiatrix secunda (6)" Miya looked at Tomoe in shock surprised at her words but did not say anything about them

"Your offer is kind, but I have to refuse, call me stubborn but I like learning things slowly and at my pace" Natsuki refused the offer as kindly as she could not wishing to get on anyone's bad side so soon.

"Well think about it" Tomoe said licking her lips, getting them moist, but seemed to the spartan that the woman was trying to seduce her like that? Or was she wrong? "There are lots of benefits to my offer, one of them is not being weigh down by deadbeats such as her—no point befriending someone from group one" she tilted her towards Yami and the spartan felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "They are nicknamed the walking dead for a reason" Tomoe added smiling mistaking Natsuki's tense figure as a positive reaction to her "I shall be seeing you around-" she said finally before walking away, swaying as she went closely followed by Miya.

She looked at Yami, who had visibly paled "What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"She right, I dead soon." She said releasing a sob

Natsuki tilted her head confused; she wanted to comfort the woman but didn't want to lie to her at the same time. However it seemed that this situation required one. After all losing hope in a place like this definitely meant someone's death.

She hugged her closely to her body "You won't. You will learn everything the lanistas have to teach you and if necessary I shall help you as well."

Yami's eyes shined brightly at this "You will?"

"Yes." Natsuki affirmed feeling unwise for placing herself in such a situation. How could she promise the woman she would live with her help? If one couldn't help themselves first, they were positively doomed.

Yami wrapped her arms around the spartan while the dark haired woman realized that her whole situation was more complicated than that of a new gladiator in a ludus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> That was a cursed chapter! I was struggling with my brain to see what ideas to use and what to introduce. I hope it was entertaining at the very least; I'm pretty satisfied how it turned out. I mean, it could have been worse. It could have had unicorns.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Natsuki:** What kind of author mentions unicorns in the end note of an ancient time themed fiction?

**Asuka:** Hey I mentioned a hippopotamus on one of my other fics; I'm just raising the insanity bar a little.

**Natsuki:** *sweat drop*

**~*~R&R~*~**


	3. Striking blades

**GLADIATOR: by Asuka Tenjou**

**Chapter 3: Striking blades  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Based on ancient Roman and Greek cultures, historical inaccuracies may appear in order to fit the fan fiction's plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Wow, thanks everyone, I'm truly happy of all the support that this fiction is getting, I have to admit that the second chapter made me proud on how it turned out, as you can see I'm slowly getting the fiction in motion, introducing characters, the plot… I hope not to disappoint you as the fiction progresses, but I assure you it will be a crazy ride. There might be some grammar errors as I rush in to update this.

Please do leave me a little review if you can! ^_^ Any questions please feel free to ask on formspring (link at profile) or through PMs.

Also feel free to vote on the poll on-going on my profile so I can know what fanfiction you enjoy the most to update that one more XD

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Asuka:** Welcome to the gladiator attraction, please make sure to keep your hands and legs inside the ride at all times. Bienvenidos a la atracción de gladiator, por favor mantengan las manos y las piernas dentro del vehículo durante todo el trayecto.

**Readers:** The hell….?

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**1-**Training under the Agoge, begins in infancy, the children are separated from their parents when they are still young till they are ready or of age.

**2-Fates: **The Fates are mythological beings represented as three old women, they are said to have existed long before the existence of the ancient gods; and they have the power to choose one's destiny, even those of the gods. Making them the most feared and venerated on both mortals and gods.

**3-Elysium fields:** it is the Greek mythological place equivalent to our conception of heaven.

**4-Moving platforms: **The gladiator arenas often had secret trap doors and platforms from where they could bring in opponents and beasts, usually without warning. These were raised by man power or animal, or even both, as it seemed that they were very heavy.

* * *

><p>Natsuki woke up the next day when the guards opened their room doors; they took no time to force them out and lead them towards the training patio like last time where the three female lanistas were waiting for them.<p>

On the way there, she saw Yami from the corner of her eye, who still looked nervous and shaken as she was yesterday but to the spartan's relief she seemed less anxious, which gave her some peace of mind.

"Group one with Yukino!" Chie ordered as she watched the slaves belonging to the group move along with the short haired woman. Yami looked at Natsuki and the spartan responded by giving her a short nod of encouragement before she walked off.

"Group two with Haruka!" the slaves under this group followed the hot tempered blond lanista who glared at Natsuki before leading them elsewhere.

This left only three women behind, in which Natsuki was included "And group three with me!" she ordered as she surveyed her group carefully. She immediately noticed how little amount of people she had to work with _'Even less than the last time we had new recruits'_ she noted "I will not lie to you. Just because you have managed to get into this group doesn't mean you have more chances to survive. Anyone of you can die in a split second; it only takes one single mistake." She took out her sword from its sheath as she spoke, waving it in the air imitating a finishing blow on an imaginary enemy. "If you wish to live— you must work to the bone and more. Strengthen your mind and body—expect the unexpected, and give no mercy to your enemies." She continued narrowing her eyes. "Feelings are not necessary—on the arena, you are alone; do not await no one's help because you shall receive none."

Natsuki listened quietly; it felt she was being trained by Agoge all over again.

'_You must become strong as a whole and as an individual if you wish to survive; you fight for honor, for your proud spartan origins, your home. Discard your feelings in battle and do not fear death. Death in the battlefield is our greatest honor. Do not abandon your principals, do not forget our teachings. You are a spartan and as long as you carry the spartan spirit within you shall never cease to be one.'_

Those were the words of her mentor who had told her this over and over till it was engraved into her mind and those of her kin.

The difference was that Chie was training them to survive a battle where – as far as Natsuki was concerned- honor was dead. There was no dignified purpose within the fights she was soon to face. Just a raw spectacle in which people clawed for survival – at least that was how she pictured it as she never saw a gladiator fight in her life-

"Now—that said" continued the lanista interrupting Natsuki's thoughts "I wish to know your names. It would be more convenient for us all. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The other two women exchanged confused looks before doing as told.

"My name is Mai…" said one of them. She had short flaming orange hair and radiant blue eyes "I am from Greece…"

'_Greece?'_ thought Natsuki while the other woman began introducing herself "My name is Lenna" said a woman with long light brown hair with eyes as blue as Mai's. "I'm from Greece as well" she said shortly looking a little bitter. This statement made Natsuki's heart beat fast joyfully seeing that she was with practically her own kin.

"And you—spartan?" Chie asked directing her eyes towards her –obviously remembering her from what had happened during group selection- accompanied by two pairs of sapphire eyes that waited expectantly; especially Lenna's shined with great interest, her bitterness forgotten upon hearing that the dark haired woman was a spartan.

"Na-" she began but then she remembered her lie "Aquilia…" she finished hoping that the lanista would not take note of her hesitation. Luckily for her, Chie didn't notice at all.

"Introductions done, we should get to work, in two weeks you will all face your first match." She motioned them to follow her and leaded them down to the weaponry which was a small room on the far right of the patio "Pick the weapon of your choice" she said while waiving her hands towards the large arsenal of weapons; all designed with the purpose of inflict injury and of course, death.

"We aren't going to train with wooden swords?" asked Mai looking incredulous if not, shocked.

"This isn't a game." Chie explained with a sigh "In the match you will face real people with real weapons"

While Mai looked a little abashed at the lanista, Natsuki and Lenna looked around searching for the right weapon for them.

Most of them were a bit rusted and chipped, but in good enough condition to be used in combat. Natsuki reached out for a short sword she had spotted leaning against the wall and blinked when her hand collided with an obstacle blocking her way.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize that her hand had bumped into Lenna's who had also reached out to grab the same sword.

An awkward moment passed between the two women, their hands unmoving, still touching while hovering in the air before the sword. Their eyes were locked onto each other, for some reason both females felt they were trapped under some sort of spell. None of them daring to look away as if in fear that something bad would happen if they did.

A clatter was heard that broke their trance and both women looked away from each other immediately and retracted their hands.

The sound had been a shield that Mai who was trying to pick but it was too heavy for her "Sorry!" she apologized quickly while Chie shook her head at her.

"Pick something lighter Mai. You want to be quick and flexible in the arena, not weighed down." She suggested to the orange haired woman.

"You may have the sword, I'm better off with a bigger one anyways" said Lenna taking a different slightly heavier sword

"Uh-" was all the confused spartan could utter as she took the small sword. She shook off the odd lingering feeling that the Greek woman had left her with as she reached out for a metal shield that reminded her of the spartan shields she used while in the army. It was oval-shaped and big enough to cover her entire body if she crouched a little.

"Are you done yet?" came in the lanista's voice sounding impatient. At this the three females headed over to Chie with their respective new weapons.

"Good" she said approvingly clapping her hands together "Get ready, I will not go easy on you."

With that their first day of training began.

First Chie made them stretch a while in order to avoid the possibility of causing any injuries or straining of the muscles. And after a long warm up they started with some basic parrying with their weapons in order to get a feel of them.

At first Natsuki thought the lanista was joking with this sort of bland training. These kinds of exercises could be done by any spartan child of the age of five and beyond. But she soon realized her mistake. The lanista was simply playing with them and was getting ready for the more intense part.

After a while she ordered them to put on some heavy metal weights on their extremities that looked like shackles only without any chains dangling from them.

As soon as Natsuki put them on, she waved her limbs testing them, having the feeling as if there were indeed chained and restrained. She had never used such devices before and felt that they were far too heavy to be effective in training. Surely such a thing was more likely to cause injury by dislocation or strain than to fortify the muscles and their endurance.

Chie interrupted her ponderings when she explained what they were supposed to do. "First I want you to run around the patio, so you can get used to them... I would say to do at least some thirty laps." She instructed "Once you are done, come over to me for the next part of your training." She said taking a seat on one of the benches on the side of the patio under the shade.

Mai was about to complain about this when both Lenna and Natsuki sent her a warning look that made her think twice.

Without another word they did as they were told and began running. They were having difficulty coordinating her movements, and felt pretty ridiculous by the way they had to move in order not to fall flat on their faces.

From the corner of their eye they saw the Lanista looking at them, looking rather amused by the sight which only contributed to their growing embarrassment.

"I feel like a newborn faun" commented Lenna under her breath while she ran next to Mai and Natsuki causing them to let out a small snigger.

They continued their laps in silence, focusing only on finishing their exercise. By the time they finished they felt practically drained of their energy.

The three females in training were trying to catch their breaths again as they used their knees as support, while the lanista approached them with a smile on her face.

"Good, good." She said under her breath while clapping her hands together rubbing them expectantly. "Now, let's practice some sparring." She had a hard time keeping her face straight as she was tempted to laugh from the look of horror that flash across their faces. She had said she was not going to go easy on them, though out of mercy, she had toned down the initial training she had in mind before as it was their first day.

Mai was first to face the lanista who awaited her patiently in front of her. Gathering her strengths, Mai opted for an offensive tactic.

Sword in hand he charged; but she quickly lost balance due to her tiredness from the previous exercise and the weights, this made her fall on her back, and she let out a small whimper as her back hit the floor.

Chie sighed as she walked over and simply tapped her neck with her sheathed sword "Dead" she said simply before resuming her initial position getting ready to spar her next opponent: Lenna.

Lenna did slightly better than her sister, though the weights were making her actions sluggish and clumsy. She waved her sword uselessly while the lanista side-stepped around her as if playing with her, before tapping her with her sword again like she did to Mai on the side of her neck. "Dead." She said again moving away from the panting woman.

It was Natsuki's turn now.

The spartan captain walked slowly to take her position feeling the weights pulling her extremities towards the ground. Learning from the mistakes done by Lenna and Mai, Natsuki readied her sword in her hand but she did not try to attack the lanista.

Chie widened her eyes but her surprise was quickly replaced with a smile. Understanding what her opponent's intentions were she decided to deliver to her expectations.

She unsheathed her sword and charged, and Natsuki quickly reacted to block the attack. Chie struck again and Natsuki tilted her sword to the side to intercept it.

"How is she doing that?" Mai asked her sister as she watched the lanista strike again and Natsuki blocking it successfully once more.

Lenna remained silent for a couple of seconds before replying "She saw us fight the lanista, and has learnt that charging offensively is useless against someone who isn't weighed down like us. By making smaller movements like the ones she is doing now, allows her to save energy and defend without being too affected by the weights, a very smart strategy, I should have done that as well… but this plan has a very big flaw."

Mai turned away her sapphire eyes from the scene to stare at Lenna "What flaw?"

Lenna narrowed her eyes which were fixed upon the spartan woman.

"How is she going to win by defending only?"

Natsuki could feel the weights getting heavier after every attack launched from the lanista. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold this rhythm for long. Chie knew this; that was why she kept throwing attack after attack without giving the spartan a break.

It would take one single mistake for the blade of the lanista's sword to meet her flesh.

The young woman thought fast, the best way would be ending the fight as fast as possible. She needed to land a powerful hit, strong enough to make the lanista lose her rhythm and balance and then take advantage of that.

As soon as she made up her mind she executed her plan. Gathering her strengths and wits she lunged towards the unsuspecting lanista who barely managed to dodge her attack stumbling slightly backwards.

Seeing this as her opportunity to have the upper hand, Natsuki brought down her sword, using the pull of the weights to increase the force and speed of her attack. Metal clashed with metal, and Chie's sword fell on the floor, along with the lanista

But the weights and the force she had used on her attack made Natsuki lose her footing, and she fell hard on the floor on her shoulder releasing her weapon that landed a couple feet away from her. The spartan winced upon impact slightly confused, unsure what had just happened. She quickly shook of the feeling off when she saw Chie reaching out for the sword that she had dropped, and she lunged to reach for it as well.

But the lanista was faster and she picked up the sword and aimed it towards Natsuki's face. "Dead" she said panting lightly her eyes shining brightly showing admiration.

The spartan cursed under her breath as she fell on the floor, giving in to the pull of her weights

"Not bad." She said offering a hand to lift Natsuki up from the floor. While inwardly thinking that she was grateful that Natsuki had weights on her. Otherwise, the fight would have turned out to be a very rough and not to mention long.

Natsuki took her hand and was hoisted back on her feet "Not bad at all" Chie repeated giving the spartan what she thought was a comforting pat on the shoulder before moving away.

After that, Chie decided to cut them some slack so they could get a bite to eat. Even Natsuki admitted that the physical exercises that they had been submitted to in the end were as harsh as those she had been trained with since young by her spartan mentors. Perhaps even more

She headed over to the lunch patio area and was glad that it was rather empty. At least that odd couple she had met yesterday; that so called Tomoe and Miya weren't around. She walked over to the lady who served the food just so she could be served the same meal as yesterday: A piece of bread and some water.

Sighing mentally she sat down in a corner and ate it without complaint while wondering for how many days she would be eating just this and how long would she hold out while being under the harsh training of Chie.

The spartan heard two light thumps as Mai and Lenna sat beside her carrying their own trays of food in their hands.

"Oh god, I'm so glad it's lunch time, I was so hungry" said Mai more to herself than Natsuki while wolfing down her food as if she hadn't eaten in days

"I'm just glad the lanista is experienced and seems willing to train us well" said Lenna in Greek frowning upon Mai's ungraceful behavior. "Mai, mind your manners, just because we are in a place full of barbarians doesn't mean you have to act like one." she told her a severe tone

But Mai ignored her, gulfing down her food in the manner while Lenna turned to face Natsuki

"We are all very far from home, aren't we?" she asked trying to start a conversation with her "How did you end up here?" she asked the spartan while picking up a fork and poked something that looked like grilled chicken.

Natsuki flinched unconsciously; the question aroused unwanted memories and she didn't feel like talking about them or recalling them just yet. Lenna seemed to have understood that the young woman didn't want to talk about it so she continued talking still insisting "My sister Mai and me are simple merchants. We were travelling through the sea towards our destination when our vessel was attacked. We managed to survive but we got captured shortly after by the slave traders."

Natsuki frowned a little feeling something odd about that story but she did not bring it to Lenna's attention.

Mai set her tray to side with a clatter. "I'll be right back! Got to ask the cook something" she informed them before she got up and headed over towards the cooking lady.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow wondering why on earth Mai would want to talk to her.

"She loves to cook; her dream was to become the greatest cook of the Mediterranean." Lenna explained as Natsuki took in the past tense in her sentence. "I guess now there is hardly any hope to accomplish such a dream." She finished while she looked down to Natsuki's almost finished piece of bread. "Here have some of this" she said offering Natsuki a piece of her chicken "You will faint at this rate if you only eat bread."

The spartan shook her head "I don't anyone getting in trouble for my sake. Don't worry I'm fine" she said a bit louder than she had intended in order to cover up the rumbling sound of her stomach.

Lenna frowned a little "Don't be ridiculous, just eat it. I know what I am doing." Despite her insistence Natsuki still rejected the offer over and over again.

* * *

><p>The spartan General waited impatiently for news, pacing thoughtfully in his tent.<p>

It was not normal that his captain would take so long to contact him, how long at it been… almost a week? This had him so anxious to the point where he couldn't get a decent sleep at night fearing the worst could have happened and he had let it occur by allowing the captain to go and secure resources.

His advisors reminded him of Natsuki's unnatural talent and ability, trying to convince him that she was fine, probably too caught up in victory celebrations after defeating the remaining Persians. But that didn't stop him from sending some scouts a few days back to summon back the captain and her squadron to the main camp.

He raised his gaze to the horizon, expecting to see the distant forms of Natsuki and her soldiers, and sighed when he saw nothing was in sight.

Finally the spartan general sat down on a chair drumming his fingers against the wooden table, trying to distract himself from his worries with some unsigned documents. But even it was ineffective as every now and then his eyes would flick back towards the desert.

The neigh and the sound of galloping horses made him jump out of his chair and run out of the tent. "Natsuki! You had me wo-" he began but quickly cut off when he saw that the people who had returned were just his scouts and a badly injured spartan soldier.

The general looked into the scout's eyes and paled visibly. "What happened?" he asked reaching out for the injured man and helping the scouts bring him down from the mount.

"It seems that the squadron was massacred." One of the scouts informed him. "They were outnumbered and fought to their last breath. We looked everywhere for the captain but by the time we got there most of the carcasses were beginning to decompose and were being buried in the sand making the search rather difficult. We did however find a sole survivor, but he is practically dead sir."

The General looked at the survivor and knew that the statement was true, this man was dead, his skin was burnt heavily due to the exposure of the harsh sun and his wounds were probably infected as they were oozing an odd white yellowish substance, it would almost be merciful to simply end his suffering, however… "Take him to the infirmary, He must survive! I need to know what happened!" he commanded as his men did what they were told.

The general felt his knees weaken and he held onto the horse's saddle in order to not fall upon his knees "Natsuki—you can't be dead!" He said trying to convince himself otherwise _'What am I to tell them! I promised… that I would keep you safe…!'_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the middle of the night Natsuki was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling in deep thought, her muscles sore, her stomach grumbling. Each day of training with the lanista had been harsher than the previous one. The reason was obvious: their first real match was almost around the corner.<p>

After the first week of their training had passed, tension seemed to build and rise within the ludus. And it did not help that the more experienced and older gladiators were betting behind their backs to see who would die or survive in their first fight.

Natsuki could feel the nervousness herself, even though she was trained since childhood to keep her cool, but she couldn't help having this odd feeling in her stomach – apart from being hungry- as if she had butterflies fluttering within.

It was similar to the feeling she felt before facing a battle; although this was nothing she had confronted before, therefore she did not know what to expect.

She thought about many things as she lied there, she thought about the ambush, her dead squadron, Yami, her family… She felt a painful pang in her chest.

She had always tried not to think of her family as it only caused her pain, but for some reason she couldn't avoid it now like she usually did.

Her family probably thought her dead by now. She thought sadly closing her eyes.

She remembered how her mother had opposed her training under the Agoge when she was four years old, it was a faint detail of her past, and the only reason she remembered was because her parents discussed in very loud voices, about this particular subject.

Her mother didn't want her to as it meant Natsuki parting from her side for years**. (1)** But her father had insisted as being a military man himself thought it was the best path for his daughter.

She rejoined her mother sooner than expected however, as it seemed that Natsuki was gifted and a natural and was approved as a full soldier and adult when she turned ten. She found out then, her mother was pregnant with another child, her little sister Alyssa.

But their reunion was cut short when Natsuki was assigned to a squadron and was sent to carry out her duties. Knowing that people with superior ranks were allowed home more often than the rest of the ordinary soldiers, she focused on quickly ascending in ranks, reaching captain by the age of sixteen, which allowed her to go back home from time to time, play with her sister and spend time with her mother Saeko.

Ascending further in rank was not in her interests as being any higher meant having more duties to perform.

Four months before she had ended up in her present situation, Natsuki was offered a place as a diplomat for both Sparta and Greece, from an old childhood mentor of hers, and also a well-known philosopher, Aristotle. She knew that being a diplomat still meant being away from home, but at least she would be able to visit more often and she would be away from the battlefield where she had a chance of not being able to see another sunrise.

However war erupted between the Persians and Greeks; and the Spartans were asked to help in the war in favor of the latter, which stripped her of the chance of taking the offer at that moment. Changing her plans she intended to take the job after the war -whenever it would end- giving up the way of violence and settling in into a more peaceful life style.

But of course, the fates **(2)** had decided to be cruel to her and set her into something that was almost worse than being a common slave.

She sighed and rolled around in her bed waiting for sleep to slowly claim her, but not before remembering what she had been told by the editor about the Rudis, and making a solemn oath to herself._ 'I swear—that I will fight your will you horrid Fates, and become free once more.'_

* * *

><p>Chie was proud of her group, especially of Natsuki who seemed to put all her determination in her training. She had generously gave them the slip that the editor intended to make all the new gladiators to fight together on their first match in order to decide what kind of future matches she would set them according to the show that they performed and to eliminate the dead weights that did not progress in the training the past days.<p>

This eased the females a little as they would be fighting alongside with each other, and she would be able to keep an eye on Yami.

But just a couple days away of the match, Natsuki became a little restless, and during whatever little free time she had she focused on her sword techniques with the weapon she had picked from the weaponry – which they were allowed to carry around for practice purposes- at a relatively secluded spot on the exterior patio she began her training.

'_Attack, retreat, defend, thrust'_ she repeated mentally like a mantra as she performed those actions with her sword. She could feel her attacks weaken slightly after every thrust, and the spartan knew this was due to her diet of bread of water that didn't give her the proper strength she needed to maintain the force of her attack.

She ignored this however, and focused on her training and not on her rumbling stomach.

"Nervous?" came in a female voice who interrupted the Spartan's actions

It took the ex-captain a moment to realize that the woman had spoken in Greek. She turned her head to see that it had been Lenna who had called out her and she widened her emerald eyes in surprise, mainly due to the fact that she thought this place was ideal to do some hidden training and didn't think she would be found out so soon.

Lenna seemed to be enjoying Natsuki's reaction by the way she dedicated her a small smile. By the way she was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and nonchalant, did the spartan realize that she had been standing there for a while watching her.

"Aren't we all?" Natsuki said lowering her weapon her expression of surprise fading away instantly

"Not really" Lenna replied as she tossed her a towel and Natsuki caught it and used it to dab her sweat away. "Thanks" she said curtly as Lenna watched her curiously

"Well perhaps… a little" Lenna confessed suddenly making the spartan woman look up a little startled "I am nervous, but not because I'm afraid to die."

Natsuki looked at her questioningly

"I am nervous because I fear for my sister's life, I were to die… who would take care of her? And if she were to die before me instead… How would I live with myself?" she said lowering her gaze to the floor "I feel that it is my fault we ended up here in the first place. And it haunts me"

"It's no one's fault to end up where we do. At least we can bear arms and have a chance to survive. And if anyone of us die, at least we will with dignity and go to Elysium fields **(3) **for the rest of eternity" Natsuki said while trying to believe her own words

"That is so spartan" Lenna commented giggling as she did.

Natsuki felt her eyebrow twitch but she was far from being offended. After all even though they were of similar origins, they had very different upbringings. "Oh sorry Aquilia, I didn't mean to offend"

"Oh no! I'm not offended!" Natsuki said quickly

"But your eyebrow was twitching." Lenna replied a devious look playing behind her sapphire eyes

"It was not!" the spartan replied her face getting red with embarrassment while instantly raising a hand to make sure that her eyebrow was in place making Lenna burst into almost hysterical laughter. Realizing that she had been tricked she huffed pretending to be offended.

Lenna thinking she had really offended the young spartan stopped her laughing now looking a little concerned "Oi, I'm so-" she began but before she could finish, something wet hit her face.

Then it was Natsuki's turn to laugh and that is how Lenna realized what had landed on her face. "Oh no! That is a distasteful joke! Mine was harmless!" she whined pulling off the towel to the side and wiping her face dry with her sleeve.

"So was mine!" Natsuki gasped still laughing

"Yeah well, at least mine wasn't covered in sweat!"

After a couple more laughs – most of them at Natsuki's expense as Lenna decided to get her revenge- Lenna and Natsuki talked a little more till it was time to train with the lanista. The spartan didn't regret not being able to train due to Lenna's interruption, a couple laughs and a bit of distraction of what was coming was what she needed to calm down her increasing anxiousness.

They both walked together to get together with Mai and Chie who were awaiting them in the usual training spot. Natsuki secretly thanked Lenna for the favor she had done her even though it had been done unconsciously, while Lenna ignorant of the Spartan's thoughts, thought the same.

* * *

><p>Youko sighed as she cleaned her equipment and took note of her inventory. She was so focused on her task that she did not hear the door closing and the footsteps of someone approaching her.<p>

"Ara, getting ready for the big day?"

The poor female doctor practically leaped out of her chair, clearly startled "Ah, Shizuru!" she exclaimed trying to calm herself down "You scared me."

"Kannin na, it wasn't my intention to startle you-" she cut off her crimson eyes narrowing playfully "Perhaps you were doing something else?" she cocked her head to the side while Youko looked back at her abashed

"No!" she exclaimed a bit louder than she had intended "No, you know I wouldn't" she replied this time with a lower tone.

"I know" came in the editor's reply her eyes scanning the infirmary now "This place is going to be very busy soon" she said thoughtfully

"That is if they are not dead."

* * *

><p>The day of the match arrived.<p>

It had come over so swiftly that to many it felt like taking a club to the face.

The tension that had gradually built up in the ludus the past few days broke into an eerie silence it filled the whole place as if they were in a graveyard.

No one spoke or looked at anyone in the eye as the recruits were gathered and taken downstairs by the lanistas through an underground passageway. It snaked and twisted in such a way it felt like they were being leaded to the very core of the earth.

But after a few minutes of walking silently in the dim torch lit passageway, it opened up into a big room made of stone filled with weapons.

As soon as all of them passed inside the room, the passageway they had taken was closed by a strong sturdy metal door that creaked as it shut.

Natsuki picked up the sound of faint cheering of an excited public from somewhere behind the stone walls.

"Pick the weapon of your choice and place yourselves there" said Chie signaling the end of the room.

Silently, everyone obediently did as they were told.

Natsuki picked another short sword, which was more battered that the one she had practiced with. The blade looked rather dull. '_It would probably be useless even as a butter knife_' Natsuki thought bitterly taking it regardless. It didn't seem that the other weapons were in better shape anyways.

She looked sideways and Lenna who gave her a simple shake of her head to show that she agreed silently to what Natsuki was thinking_. 'Yes these weapons are useless'_

Taking a metal round shield that was as battered as the rest of the equipment, she walked over to where Chie had ordered them to, standing beside Yami, who was starting to tremble. "Yami…" Natsuki called out to her in a hushed voice.

Yami's eyes flicked and blinked as she was blinded by light.

"Stay calm… breathe"

Yami did as told her, and her trembling subsided a little.

"Like that. Now, stay close to me, don't leave my side, it will all be alright. Ok?"

A silent nod.

Chie looked around to make sure everyone was at the end of the room and stepped back.

"Good luck" she said a somber expression displayed upon her face. As soon as those words left her mouth, the ground shook and the floor on which the women were standing on began to rise slowly. They soon understood that they were on a moving platform **(2) **that was raising them into the arena.

The ceiling above opened up to reveal a blinding light that made everyone flinch till their eyes adjusted to the brightness of the scorching sun above.

Tumultuous applause and cheering hit their ears as the platform reached the arena's floor, blending in with the ground.

The arena was rather bigger than Natsuki had thought it would be.

It was oval shaped surrounded with thick tall walls protecting the public seated in many rows that escalated high up from the shows of gore and violence that happened in the arena. On one of the central rows was filled with balconies decorated in colorful textile materials that protected its guests from the sun and the heat.

These were obviously for important or at least rich people.

Natsuki saw from the corner of her eye that one of the balconies was occupied by none other than Shizuru Viola, who lying sideways on a long chair-like sofa in the company of two slaves who were offering her some grapes and refreshment.

The spartan realized she had stared too long, as for a second their eyes met, making the spartan avert her eyes quickly. But had she continued staring she would have seen the editor display a small smile upon her red lips.

With a loud creaking sound, two very big metal gates situated on opposite ends of the arena were opening up to reveal their opponents. About twenty dark skinned women –barbarians no doubt- two of them at least, mounted on green and blue chariots **(4)** pulled by horses that were almost as dark as their skin which was covered in armor that shone brightly in the sun as they circled them menacingly grinning and flashing their pearly white teeth.

The effect was immediate upon this sight as Natsuki's group cowered and got even closer together, trembling like a group of lambs facing wolves.

One of the women went as far as dropping her weapon and tried to run out of the group and away from the chariots only to get beheaded.

People cheered and whistled upon this act of gore, encouraging the chariot riders to slowly close in towards them, weapons raised and ready to satisfy what the public wanted: blood and death.

Natsuki didn't know what overcame her in that moment, probably adrenaline, but she forgot where she was and who she was and charged straight towards a moving chariot.

"What are you doing?" Came in Lenna and Mai called out to her, but the spartan hardly heard them as she dodged a spear what was thrown at her and she threw her sword effectively hitting one of the horses that fell on the ground, making the chariot tilted in an awkward angle before rolling on the ground and making their riders fall on the ground roughly.

Equipped with only her shield she quickly slammed it against one the rider's head who had recovered from her fall.

She took her opponent's sword which was in better state that her previous one and quickly slit the throat of the other rider that had been on the chariot.

Everything had happened so fast that the audience didn't have time to comprehend what had happened. However the other eight chariots and their riders didn't seem too happy of what had happened and charged against her and the rest of the group wanting revenge for their fallen comrades.

"What are you doing? Quickly strike their horses!" Natsuki called out to the rest of the group who were standing stupefied, some of them falling victim to the chariot riders, but at Natsuki's words they acted, copying the spartan's movements, by tossing their weapons as it they were spears towards the horses.

Two chariots, tilted over and fell; and the group lunged upon the unfortunate riders, killing them. The audience did react this time, cheering.

Natsuki turned to Lenna and Mai who were rushing over towards her "Are you insane?" Lenna began but was quickly cut off by Natsuki.

"Help me" she said suddenly while her emerald eyes were following a particular chariot nearby.

"What do you need?" Mai asked her eyes looking up to see what the spartan was staring at

"On the ground we are still at a disadvantage, despite out numbers, we need… speed." Natsuki said finally, and then Lenna and Mai understood what she meant.

The chariot they had been observing was now charging towards them, and they put their plans to motion.

Mai tossed her sword right in front of the horse's path, which made it halt suddenly, startled, neighing uncontrollably on its hind legs.

Lenna and Natsuki quickly ran inside the chariot and kicked out the riders; Natsuki grabbed the reins and made the horses move once more, as Lenna stuck out her hand to hoist Mai inside the chariot with them.

"Ah a bow" Lenna exclaimed seeing a bow and a sack of arrows on the side of the interior walls of the chariot.

"Can you handle one?" Came in Natsuki voice as she directed the horses, but she smiled when Lenna replied her question with a sarcastic snort. "Good, then… Incoming on the left"

Natsuki leaded the horses towards the left so they could be almost side by side with the riders of a different chariot.

Lenna shot an arrow to the driver but missed.

"I thought you knew how to handle a bow!" Natsuki said angrily as Lenna replied in the same manner

"I would if you stopped driving so roughly!" she said loading another arrow onto the bow and taking aim.

Natsuki was about to let out another comment when she heard Yami scream. The spartan scanned the arena looking for her and spotted her facing a fallen rider who had recently killed someone of their group.

"Take these!" She said giving the reins to Mai and jumping off the chariot and landing on the floor rolling roughly.

She stood up quickly ignoring the pain of the awful landing and she ran to aid Yami. "YAMI!" she called out her name trying to get her friend out of the terrified state she was in. "Defend yourself!" she yelled at her, this worked on jerking Yami out of her state and she raised her sword to block the incoming blow, but…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> You guys are going to hate me… aren't you… *cries*

**-Review and you'll see a real unicorn!-**


	4. Labyrinth

**GLADIATOR by Asuka Tenjou**

**Chapter four:** Labyrinth

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Based on ancient Roman and Greek cultures, historical inaccuracies may appear in order to fit the fan fiction's plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Well here we have it, chapter four of Gladiator. I had some issues with this chapter which caused me to re-write it over and over, so I came up with several versions, but I've decided to stick with this one. For those who have asked, Lenna is a character from Mai Otome known as Lenna Sayers, she is Arika's mother in the anime… I wanted to add in the story some characters that weren't all too common in Mai Otome/Hime fan fictions as well as some characters of my own. Anyways, do enjoy! I will try to get on with Trapped as soon as possible for those who have been begging me to.

And as always thanks for your reviews, and sorry that I lied about seeing a unicorn.

* * *

><p>Natsuki's eyes widened in shock, however her feet didn't stop moving. Desperation took over her as she tried to reduce the distance between them as quick as she could.<p>

The emerald orbs watched how a crimson substance fell upon the ground, and the sand of arena soon became tinted in that very color. The cheer of the crowd was enormous as it was every time they saw death and gore.

Natsuki yelled out loud the name of her friend once more, knowing it was already too late and it was nothing but a waste of breath.

Yami on the other hand was too stunned to realize what had just occurred. She ears were unable to identify who was calling her name as she felt an excruciating pain upon her chest. Her vision slowly became blurred and the images around her, faint.

Then she began to wonder the reason for which was she loosing balance and slowly began her decent towards the hard floor.

The spartan woman lunged at Yami's attacker and in her fury she decapitated the rider. At this the audience went dead quiet, not expecting this kind of display from a supposedly inexperienced fighter.

As soon as Natsuki had disposed of the aggressor she lowered down to her knees and kneeled next to Yami who looked like she was a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth as if she couldn't breathe. The spartan's emerald eyes scanned the woman's body and saw the deep long gash the sword had made, tearing her flesh diagonally from her shoulder to her hip.

Ripping off part of the shirt she was wearing, she pressed the cloth against Yami's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, which seemed useless regardless as a puddle of blood began to form underneath the victim.

"Hey-" she cooed into her ear raising her head with her hands so Yami could see that she was there. "Do you know who I am?" Yami didn't reply as she watched Natsuki, still gapping.

"You will survive this." She said firmly trying to convince herself of her own words while at it. "The battle is almost over—after this, we'll take you to the doctor" she added while she quickly looked around to see that only three enemy chariots were left. One of them closely pursued by the hijacked chariot driven by Mai and Lenna.

The other two were headed to the remainder of their group.

The thought of helping them briefly flashed through her mind but disappeared as soon as she felt Yami's hand grip her sleeve as if asking her not to leave. Natsuki gave her a nod and obeyed her silent wish, tears welling up in her eyes. _'This is my fault. I should have stayed by your side.'_

As soon as she felt her eyes getting moist she bit her lip in an attempt to stop her emotions.

Yami watched Natsuki hold back her tears. And she raised a trembling hand just to cup her face, with a look that seemed to silently say _'All is forgiven'_ before her eyes closed and the hand fell to her side.

The spartan did not move, a whirl of emotions invading her being. She couldn't explain what was overcoming her. This wasn't the first time she had lost a friend this way. But neither in their funeral did she shed a single tear nor was profoundly affected by it.

After all spartans had been told since infancy that such negative feelings such as sadness would make a heart grow weak, and that weakness would make the warrior find their downfall in the battlefield.

"_A spartan should never be dominated by their feelings." _Her mentors had told her

Natsuki took a deep breath and placed Yami's head which she had been holding gently on the ground, trying to put her feelings away but instead, the sadness she felt was replaced by anger like she had never felt before.

The emotion rose like steam and only one thought invaded her mind like a parasite: 'Revenge'

She began to walk over towards the head of the rider whom she had decapitated moments ago. She lowered down just so she could pick up the severed body part as the crowd watched in silence.

Natsuki took a deep breath and yelled towards the riders running after her cowering group. She waved the head at them as she did this, successfully calling their attention. She let out a grin form upon her lips seeing that her provocation had worked.

The riders hissed in anger and charged towards her instead. She raised her sword, ready and poised to strike.

She opted for the same strategy as before. She would force the riders to face her on equal grounding. '_Yami… I may have not been able to protect you, but I shall make sure that these murderers won't see the rise of a new day'_ Natsuki found herself thinking as she threw the head towards one of the drivers who taken by surprise made the chariot swirl and loose balance. She took care quickly of the other chariot that had been rushing besides her by throwing her weapon at the horse that died instantly when the blade hit its forehead.

Normally the spartan wouldn't have resorted to such a reckless act like disarming herself in that manner but her anger impeded her to act as rationally as she would.

Natsuki rushed towards Yami's body to retrieve her sword. She looked at her friend's face one more time before she waited for her attackers to charge towards her. _'That's odd'_ she thought suddenly while narrowing her eyes –Her rage and fury momentarily forgotten- _'I thought there was only four'_ She shook her head and looked again at her enemies. _'Eight riders'_ she counted again as she readied her weapon to repel an incoming attack.

To her surprise, she felt an odd stinging sensation on her right cheek. The sword of her attack had managed to graze her. And she placed one of her hands to feel a light clean cut upon it.

Gritting her teeth she thrust her weapon towards one of her attacks to realize that despite she had executed her movement perfectly, it did not hit her target. She paused; her sword hovering in the air, where she would have sworn by her honor that the rider had been a few seconds ago. _'What kind of trickery is this?'_ She thought utterly confused

She raised her sword again and thrusted recklessly towards another rider who disappeared like a mirage of the desert. Not realizing that she was probably hallucinating herself. Yelling in fury and frustration she lifted her sword to prepare another offensive attack when she felt a nasty tug of the flesh on her shoulder and left arm, causing her to drop her weapon, whimpering at the feeling of unexpected pain.

Then she realized what she had done… her thoughtless actions she had reopened her almost healed wounds.

Natsuki trembled a bit hopeless as her military mind sought a logical way to solve this conflict.

Meantime the riders hesitated giving each other confused looks not understanding why the dark haired woman was acting is such a peculiar, if not odd manner. Their confused looks didn't last long however as they smiled, revealing white teeth that contrasted brightly with their dark skins.

* * *

><p>On the balcony, Shizuru watched intrigued as she took some grapes and peeled off their skin before eating them. Her crimson eyes fixated on the spartan woman who was swinging her sword around in the air as if fighting with imaginary opponents while the real threats approached her delighted by Natsuki's sudden act of madness.<p>

She began to wonder why she was acting in such a manner, was it because of the loss of her friend? Or…

Unwillingly she stopped her ponderings and looked away from the arena to look up into the face of middle aged, bald man with very dark skin who had just entered the balcony area and taken a seat beside her.

Viola felt irked by the lack of manners of the man who had simply self-invited himself to her private seat but she pretended not to be bothered.

"Why, hello Aldruz. What a pleasant surprise" she purred seductively not bothering to extend her hand for him to shake as it was customary to when receiving a guest hoping he would take a hint.

However he didn't "Viola." He addressed her rather dryly his eyes upon the dead bodies spread across the arena.

"I'm guessing since you are here, that those are your riders?" She said with a playful grin as she motioned one of the servants to take away her empty plate of grapes.

"Yes" Aldruz replied sounding bitter in an almost impeccable Latin "I didn't expect to be facing your gladiators, as it is not season yet."

She waved her hand again to summon a servant to her side "Give me some wine" she ordered as the female servant bowed and poured some wine into a gold goblet "Would the sir want wine as well?" she asked while handing the goblet to Shizuru.

But before Aldruz could reply Shizuru answered for him "No. He won't stay long" she said with a dangerous glint in her eye that Aldruz was too oblivious to perceive.

The servant bowed once more retreated back to her corner.

"That was rather rude" Aldruz murmured as he stared down at the arena still not getting the hint that he was unwanted there.

Then Shizuru decided to tease him a little, enough to make him uncomfortable and make him leave on his own two feet. After all, subtleties were her specialty.

"Well, it seems your gladiators are as good as ever Viola, as expected from you I couldn't even dream of my fighters winning against yours"

Seeing this as her chance, Shizuru shifted her position on the couch before commenting "These women aren't gladiators just yet, they will be if they survive the match. They are my new recruits, and it seems like a very nice batch, perhaps better than the last I had acquired months ago. This is just a mere test, a harvest perhaps, when one takes the good crops and cuts out the weeds."

"These are new recruits?" Aldruz repeated in disbelief "Impossible! Those riders that I have sent to fight are at the very least well trained and experienced!" he complained as Viola took a sip from her goblet only to hide a malicious smile playing on her lips.

After a moment of silence, -in which Viola wondered when the man would leave her to enjoy the match- Aldruz reached his conclusion with a calmer and more serene tone "Well, I think it was beginners luck. My fighters must have seen them as novices and underestimated them. Clearly they have the upper hand now. It seems one of your recruits has gone mad. Shame, she was doing so well at the start."

Shizuru "Ah well, novices are novices…" she said with a sigh as her crimson eyes fell upon Natsuki again who seemed utterly lost at the moment.

* * *

><p>Natsuki eyed the old battle wounds that she had forgotten about completely, as they gave her no issue during training and the ludus doctor had been supervising them from time to time. But then again she wasn't being as reckless as she was now. The wounds began to bleed but she paid no attention to it.<p>

Her mind was too busy trying to work out why she could not land a hit on her enemies.

Meantime the riders tormented her, who was yelling at her in their own tongue. It didn't take a genius to realize that they were probably insulting her and taunting her.

Natsuki could feel the beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, for some reason the sun felt hotter than usual, making the ground seem to be made of a softer substance that swirled and swayed, tricking her sense of balance.

She picked up her weapon again, but her weapon seemed too heavy to lift beyond her waist, and she let it hang down her side uselessly. Despite this Natsuki's entire brain couldn't process or understand the reason of her current state of vulnerability.

Seeing that the taunting had little effect on the spartan that was clearly not paying much attention to them, the riders tired on tormenting her and got ready to end her life.

It was then when she felt someone grab her from behind and pulling her back roughly. "Aquilia!"

It was Mai who was dragging her away from the fallen riders as Lenna charged against them. "Snap out of it!"

It seemed that the two sisters had taken care of the Chariot they had been chasing and had come to aid her with the remaining opponents.

Natsuki looked at Mai as if she had never seen her before in her life, as she heard an odd ringing going through her ears _'Who is this Aquilia?'_ she thought stupidly as her knees buckled threatening to let her fall on the ground.

"Aquilia!" Mai called her again shaking her rather harshly trying to snap out the spartan woman from her weird daze.

Lenna gave small glance behind her to see what was going on as she parried an attack "Some help would be nice!" she said between gritted teeth as she narrowly dodged a blade.

From afar the cowering group saw Lenna and Mai assisting them and decided to do the same. Sighing in relief on no longer being outnumbered, Lenna and her companions soon overpowered the riders and ended the match.

As the crowds cheered, Lenna walked over to her sister to look at Natsuki.

Trumpets were being played to announce the end of the match, and the cheering only became louder at the point.

The remaining survivors breathed with ease knowing that they would live to see another day and basked themselves in the loud cheering and clapping from their audience. But some did not share that relief and instead cried mourning their dead friends.

"It's over now" Lenna informed, taking a deep breath as if she was grateful for the air that she was breathing. Natsuki meantime was watching her with a childish look of awe

"Oh! You killed all the eight riders on your own?" she asked with an odd grin displayed on her face, clearly out of her mind now_. 'She looks like if she was drunk'_ Mai and Lenna thought at the same time.

"Eight?" Lenna looked at Mai who shook her head "There was just four Aquilia."

"Hey—who is this Aquilia you keep talking about?" she asked giggling uncontrollably

"Well that's you—Are you sure you are alright?"

Natsuki did not hear Lenna's question as she saw men running out to clear the arena of the dead bodies. She saw how the men picked up Yami's body and threw it into a cartwheel disrespectfully. Her anger and sanity returned to her temporarily as she opened her mouth to threaten them and wriggle out of Mai's grasp.

"Don't you dare treat her like that!" She yelled running towards the men who were clearing the arena.

The men seeing this yelped and began to run away from the madwoman chasing them as Lenna, Mai and the rest of the group stared in disbelief.

Natsuki kept pursuing them until her knee buckled and she fell face first against the hard ground knocking her out, all of her strength used up.

* * *

><p>"It seems your riders are dead." Shizuru said finally smiling at Aldruz upon hearing the trumpets signaling the end "May it be beginner's luck or not, the fact remains that my fighters have won this match. Like you said <em>'as expected from me'<em>" She quoted before getting up from her seat and walking away gracefully followed by her servants

Meantime Aldruz stood motionless looking highly displeased, his fists clenched to his sides. "You shall pay for this humiliation Viola… I swear by the gods you will…"

* * *

><p>Natsuki was laid to rest in the infirmary by Mai and Lenna. Both sisters explained to the Ludus' doctor Youko what had happened during the match and fearing that she had gone mad.<p>

However the doctor dismissed the fact quickly by telling them that the reason she had gone delusional due to the intense heat of the sun and the unhealthy diet she had been forced into as a punishment (not to mention the fact that she was wounded still), and assured them that she would speak with the editor to give her a proper meal.

Youko made a serum, with some berries and an infusion of many other things unknown to anyone but the doctor that would restore some of the missing nutrients into her body so she could regain her strength.

The problem was administrating it. There was one effective way of doing so to an unconscious person but the doctor never felt comfortable doing it. Lenna noticed the doctor's hesitation and looked at her questioningly.

"I have to make her drink this serum" Youko informed them. And Lenna understood why she was acting strangely.

"I'll give it to her" Lenna found herself saying before she could stop herself, for some reason she felt impulse to do so.

In that moment the door of the infirmary opened and the editor; Shizuru Viola walked in and a sudden silence fell upon the room.

"Oh, please do not feel uncomfortable, I just came to congratulate you all on your first match. Especially you three" she said turning her head towards Mai, Lenna and the unconscious Natsuki.

Mai and Lenna lowered their gaze to show their gratefulness of being praised by the editor in person.

"Perhaps one day I'll call you upon my quarters so we can have a talk to get to know each other better?" Shizuru said with a smile as Youko shook her head sighing

"Here's the serum" the doctor gave Lenna a small bottle filled with a green rather questionable looking liquid as if there had been no interruption at all "Make sure she drinks it all." She then turned her head towards Shizuru "Editor, a word please?" Youko called out to her pulling her to the side by her arm gently.

Mai looked at Lenna giving her an odd look, but she ignored it.

Taking a deep breath as if she was going to plunge herself into a lake of sorts, she poured the serum in her own mouth, it tasted rather bitter so she shuddered, or maybe she shuddered because of what her body was anticipating would happen.

Slowly and cautiously, she picked up Natsuki's head gently and placed her lips upon hers. The feeling was quite tender which made Lenna close her eyes as she used her tongue to pry her lips open to administrate the serum directly -mouth to mouth-, at this the spartan reacted swallowing unconsciously.

Mai feeling uncomfortable looked away and noticed Shizuru watching them from afar while listening to the doctor. Her expression was undecipherable, but seemed to be neither pleased nor angry, perhaps curious? Seeing a pair of crimson orbs flicker in her direction did Mai advert her eyes and forced herself to watch Lenna's actions

When Lenna felt that Natsuki had drank all of the liquid, she moved away and placed Natsuki's head upon the pillow once again. The touch of her pinkish lips still lingering in her own.

She stood up suddenly, and grabbing her sister by her wrist she practically dragged out of the room. Her face –especially her cheeks - feeling strangely hot.

* * *

><p>When Natsuki woke, night had fallen as she could see the moonlight entering from the windows and illuminating the rather empty infirmary. She was the only one there, but by the looks of the unmade beds placed across the room, the infirmary had been busy at some point.<p>

The spartan soon began to wonder why she was there however, but she couldn't recall much after…

Natsuki felt tears escaping from her confinement of her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. The spartan bit her lip afraid to start crying out loud over the loss of her friend. She couldn't permit the luxury. She didn't cry when her squadron was massacred, how dare she dishonor them by crying over a woman she knew for about a week?

Wiping her tears rather sluggishly she inspected her wounds. It seemed that Youko had patched them up again. Theses would scar badly on her skin, but she didn't care, she had plenty of scars already and it wasn't like she intended to ever find a husband and settle down. Another unaffordable luxury.

Natsuki's body tensed when she picked up the faint sound of voices approaching the infirmary door and she quickly closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

When the door opened she realized that the voices belonged to none other than Youko and Shizuru.

"None of them were serious and I dismissed them as soon as they were treated." Youko finished while closing the door behind them.

"Ookini Youko" Shizuru thanked her friend while Natsuki furrowed her brow a little. The editor's way of speech had changed as well as her accent, and the spartan wondered why. Though for some reason she did find it more pleasant "Ara, it seems you have one more patient left still. I thought you had dismissed them all?" The editor commented upon seeing Natsuki lying sideways on a bed not far from her.

"Yes well… I'm letting her rest here till she wakes, it seems she was completely knocked out, it seems that your punishment has taken a toll on her."

Shizuru sighed "I had to, just be grateful I didn't give her a physical one. Though I admit that I half expected her to come over to me and ask me to lift up her punishment." She said sounding disappointed

"You were playing again?" Youko asked her in disbelief while Shizuru winked at her mysteriously

"Well, it seemed like a fun game at start, but it seems that she likes playing some other games instead, like for example eavesdropping into other people's conversations." She said, her previous accent discarded as she had returned to her proper Latin one.

Natsuki knowing that it was useless to pretend anymore sat up in the bed feeling strangely out of place as both Youko and Viola were staring at her. The differences in their expressions were almost laughable. Youko had a face of complete and utter shock displayed while Shizuru's face seemed to show a tad bit of playfulness by the way she smiled at her.

"It was not my intention" she said quickly defending herself '_What else was I to do anyways?'_ She thought angrily clenching her fists under the blanket.

"Of course not" Shizuru said, with honesty or sarcasm Natsuki didn't know for sure. "If you are feeling better perhaps you should join the festivities, there is wine and food being served. Unless you wish perhaps, another check up from the doctor?" She smiled at this making the spartan's face turn beet red as she remembered her last checkup.

"No need. I shall join the festivities then." Natsuki said coolly after the effects of her blush wore off while getting out of the bed

"Before you leave, although it is needless to say at this point, your punishment is lifted. However I shall not be as kind next time you decide to do something like that." Viola added still smiling

Natsuki gave her a curt nod and walked out of the infirmary door.

* * *

><p>Natsuki wandered towards the patio, her legs feeling a bit shaky but strong enough to move about. Her mind was still wandering around the increasing mystery of the editor. However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard music playing about.<p>

The sound of drums and wind instruments filled the air with a cheerful melody. When she got to the patio, the music was louder and now she could see that a huge bonfire had been lit in the center and around it people were sitting down, talking, dancing, and drinking... happily? It seemed that the whole party had driven the memory of the fight in the arena clear out of their own minds.

'_Clever way to keep up people's morale after a fight… '_ Natsuki found herself thinking before spotting some food spread all over a long wooden table so they could grab what they pleased. The dark haired spartan didn't hold back –actually she was tired of holding back her hunger any longer- and grabbed a bit of everything she could lay her hands on. Then settling in a corner she ate like never before disregarding all manners and etiquette.

During her eating frenzy she was spotted by Mai who sat beside her watching her rather amused "Hungry were you?" She joked "At least it's nice to see you are recovering fine."

Natsuki simply smiled her mouth too full to actually reply with words.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she began to cough, she had shoved in too much food this time and Mai reacted quickly by handing her a goblet of wine which Natsuki used to help pass down the food that had lodged in her throat.

"Jeez Aquilia you are hopeless." She said patting the spartan's back gently in order to aid her.

"Sorry" Natsuki apologized before looking at her friend "By the way Mai, where is your sister?"

Mai's smile became a little fixed upon the question "I don't know I haven't seen her since…" she paused debating whether to tell her or not "…Since we took you to the infirmary." She said finally not being completely honest.

"Ah I see" Natsuki replied too busy gulfing down her food again to notice the awkwardness in Mai's tone. "Do you know where-" but she was cut off with the arrival of other fighters who passed by to congratulate them on their victory. And once Natsuki felt full enough she began to get bored with the small talk that was taking place, and she began thinking of Lenna's odd absence.

So after excusing herself and leaving poor Mai to deal with the other females –who was pleading her not to leave her there with her sapphire eyes- she went to look for Lenna.

She walked all over the patio, seeking even in the darkest corners only to find slightly unpleasant scenes taking place which caused her face to go beet red as she apologized for seeing what she had seen. _'Why on earth would people do that out in the open!'_

Tired of looking around she leaned against a wall wondering where on earth could Lenna have disappeared to, when she heard approaching footsteps.

'_Lenna?'_ She thought looking up to see who it was, only to be disappointed as it was Tomoe and her friend Miya.

"No need to give such a disappointed look" Tomoe said teasingly "I came only to congratulate you on your victory"

"I see… thanks." Natsuki replied dryly, she still didn't like this woman and wasn't willing to linger around her for long.

"Of course I come with other intentions too" she continued "I hope you still remember the offer I made? As you can see I have a good eye when it comes to seeing winners and losers. As you are alive and the deadbeat friend of yours is… well…" she chuckled maliciously as Natsuki clenched her fists "dead. I bet she didn't even strike a single one down am I right?"

At this Natsuki didn't bother containing herself; she was too hurt about the whole subject to treat it with indifference as she would have done if given more time. As her fists were already clenched she punched Tomoe squarely on the face, knocking her back.

"This is what I think of your offer. And what I think of you."She said finally teeth gritted menacingly

Tomoe hissed as she incorporated herself from the ground. Meanwhile Miya took a few steps forwards as if to throw Natsuki another punch in response "How dare you do that to Margarite!" she yelled at her in fury

But to both Miya and Natsuki's surprise, Tomoe stopped her. "No… not now" she said to Miya before turning to Natsuki once more a hand cupping the place Natsuki's punch had landed "You will regret this. I'll make sure to make your life becomes a living hell for you and your friends. So bask in the glory of punching me, because what I will do to you will hurt more than a simple punch" And with those words, the pair turned heel and left Natsuki alone.

Natsuki ran a hand through her hair, she would probably regret such an action in the future but it felt so good to punch her like that, especially when she deserved it. Besides she wasn't really worried about the threat she had been given, what was the worse that the pair could do to her? She already had been stripped of all freedom and honor. She had nothing left to loose. She thought.

And even if she hadn't insulted Yami, she would still have rejected such an offer. She couldn't possibly deal with shady people such as those.

Giving up finally on her search for Lenna she stood outside wondering what to do, she wasn't really in the mood for more small talk and even less to the idea of dancing. If it could be called that way as it seemed more like drunken women bouncing around half naked around a big fire –barbaric- she noted.

She raised her gaze to the starry night skies, wondering if her family back in Sparta was staring at them too.

* * *

><p>Lenna had been pacing around in her cell. She had been unable to enjoy the festivities as she liked to, as her mind replaying over and over the memory of giving Natsuki the serum. 'Oh gods… what have I done?' she thought while running a finger on her own lips remembering the sensation of the spartan's lips upon her own.<p>

From the moment they had met, Lenna had always felt a sort of connection to the spartan woman. She thought at first that it was probably because they came from similar cultures. But now she knew why.

She finally made a decision. She would go upstairs once again and drink till the memory was knocked out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I finally decided to fall into the grasp of social networks and made a **twitter and facebook **account for those interested. Simply search: **AsukaTenjou** and you will find me. I do suggest to follow me on twitter mostly, and I will keep people updated about my fan fictions (and perhaps offer a small preview sometimes) and random ramblings.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Natsuki: So… what now?

Me: I will probably bribe readers to review the story by offering cookies.

**-Review and get free cookies!-**

Natsuki: *Face palm*


	5. Infatuation

**CHAPTER 5: **Infatuation**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>**Based on ancient Roman and Greek cultures, historical inaccuracies may appear in order to fit the fan fiction's plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Hello! Asuka here! Yes it's been a long time, I've been enjoying the summer with my girlfriend. Lucky for you guys, she loves Gladiator and Trapped and has been after my sorry butt to get me to update as soon as possible. Yay… now my readers have a powerful ally *face palm* well from now on, I'll have her beta for me, but if you see any mistakes please take it out on me (cause I'm a masochist—just joking) anyways, just don't blame her too much, after all the mistakes are mine.

I hope the pace of the fan fiction is ok, I tend to make things happen fast, but I'm trying to control myself. You'll notice that some chapters have more action than others which is me trying to regulate the pace of the story. I hope I am not driving you all insane with it. Anyways on with the chapter, and please do leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**1- Hades:** Is the Greek god of the underworld.

**2- Elysium fields**: The Greek mythological place equivalent to our concept of Heaven.

**3-** It is to my understanding that the Greeks and Spartans, burnt their dead, rather that burying them, though sometimes the dead were buried but in a common pit.

* * *

><p>The sun rose slowly, timidly extending its rays over the hills until it reached a small city known as Sparta. Despite its small size, it was a beautiful city with buildings made of chalk white marble and rich stone like materials, such as granite and even some gold.<p>

Situated on higher ground than the rest of the city was the famous palace in which the kings of Sparta resided.

Currently it was vacant, as the former king was deceased and had left no heirs to take his place. The only visitors to this palace were the members of the council who used it as a meeting place to make decisions revolving the rule of Sparta.

Pacing in the meeting room was a woman. She had short black hair and eyes as green as emeralds that shone with an expression of worry behind her half-moon spectacles. As she walked around in a circle like manner, her personal servants watched her reflecting the same worried expression that their master was wearing though not daring to interfere.

Every now and then she would look out of the window expecting a carrier pigeon or perhaps a messenger to arrive. But certainly, one look at her actions showed how she was awaiting for something to happen.

This woman was non-other than Saeko Kruger who was currently one of the most powerful and cunning women in Sparta. The reason being, she was the first female to ever be part of the council, and within a short time, she became very well respected and loved by many due to her multiple achievements.

But some did not agree with her influence being a good one on the council, apart from being a woman – considered as too emotional of beings to make proper rational decisions- but truth was that no one really knew why she had fought her way in so hard to be part of the council.

Rumors had spread like wildfire back in the day trying to speculate and figure out her so called "true intentions". But the veil of mystery that shrouded the woman remained untouched and thankfully the topic was eventually forgotten.

The woman sighed and she sat down on one of the chairs around the room. She eyed the paperwork she had brought with her to keep her busy as she waited but mentally groan at the thought of having to do them.

Most of them were letters and documents sent by the Greeks; as usual were pressuring them to assist them more in the Persian wars. Sparta, though known for its prowess in the battle, was after all, nothing but a small city. And had they not sent enough sons and daughters already to help their cause? The only reason they did so was to protect their own borders against the Persians, not to help the glory of the Greek's or to help them expand their empire.

There was a knock at the door and before she could reply a man swung forth, his brow sweaty, panting trying to recover his breath.

"General Tadase!" Saeko exclaimed surprised recognizing the exhausted man. "What are you doing here? Weren't you helping in the front lines?"

Tadase gulped a couple times his mouth feeling dry "I have come to give you my report." At these words Lady Saeko dismissed the servants with the wave of her hand in order to get some privacy. The servants bowed their heads in respect and did as their mistress commanded.

"Could you not have sent a messenger or a bird? It is not wise for you to leave your post like that, not to mention it is highly unlikely of you to abandon you duties in such a manner" she said sternly scolding him while folding her arms before her chest to resist the urge to shake his collar to make him tell her whatever he had to say.

"You don't understand… I had to come in person, the captain— Natsuki Kruger-" Saeko widened her eyes upon the mentioning of her daughter's name and cut off the general before he could finish

"What has happened to my daughter General!" she yelled while striding over to the man gripping his shoulders with force

The General winced slightly more in fear than in pain "She is dead."

At this the female senator felt her legs in and almost fell to the ground had the general not caught her before she did.

"It can't be—how did she die?! Where is her body?!" she demanded to know, tears building up behind her spectacles.

"She was ambushed when I sent her to secure resources… And we have been unable to recover her body…" he began to explain before Lady Saeko cut him off abruptly once more.

"Unable to recover her body-?" Saeko repeated incredulously her tone full of malice and poison. "Not only did you send her to her death, you were incapable of finding my daughter's corpse!?" she accused angrily

The general flinched as the senator smacked him across the face. He had seen her attack coming but didn't stop her as he knew he was to blame after all. He had broken his promise to keep her safe.

"I admit it was my fault... but I sought for her body for days till the desert conditions forced us to stop. However, we have found someone that has survived the massacre and brought him here for better medical attention. But I must warn you- he is in a terrible state and has said nothing in the past month about what occurred, we are afraid that it is nothing but a matter of time till **Hades (1)** claims his soul…"

Saeko moved away from the general wiping the tears that threatened to pour out from her emerald eyes "Let me meet him." She said in a clear commanding tone.

The General hesitated but had no right to defy the order, so he gave her a polite bow and leaded her out of the meeting room.

They walked out of her office and down the stairs towards the place where the General had brought the surviving victim. It took a while to get there, the general had insisted on them to take their horses there since the place was in the outskirts of the city.

Saeko began to wonder why they had placed the survivor so far away but when her eyes spotted a small cottage in the horizon she dreaded the answer.

It was a house of rest, a place where terminal patients ended up, or those with infectious diseases.

"Don't get too close to him" the general advised her as they dismounted the horses. He offered to help the senator, but she refused and dismounted her stead on her own.

Then the General led them into the house of rest and Saeko saw that most of the beds there were empty except one which was occupied by a man who was all covered in bandages and purposely hiding from his visitors.

"Leprosy-" Saeko said in a low voice realizing the man's condition.

"Yes" the general replied even though the senator wasn't really talking to him at that moment. "He caught it during our return to Sparta." He walked over towards the man and try to grab his attention but instead he hid more covering himself with the bed sheets. Then before the general said anything, the female senator approached the patient.

"Soldier-" she addressed him "I am the senator Saeko Kruger-" but she was cut off in her introduction by a weak hoarse male voice

"Go away—please, I do not wish to reveal my deformed self to anyone..."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere within the borders of the Persian Empire in Africa, the daughter of Saeko Kruger was laying down in the shade of an olive tree within the Ludus' patio area.<p>

She had been permitted to take it easy as her wounds -though they didn't bother her all too much- still needed to heal.

The young spartan sighed, grateful that she was to have more time to herself, but now she found herself downright bored. With nothing to distract her, she was stuck with her own thoughts.

Mainly thoughts about her former friend; Yami—whom she was unable to give her final goodbyes to her body before she headed towards the **Elysium fields** **(2),** and about the massacre that had had landed her here in the first place… None of these were pleasant to her of course, as they filled her being with nothing but guilt and helplessness.

To make matters worse, ever since their first gladiator fight almost a week ago, she hadn't seen Lenna anywhere, not even during training, and she hardly ever saw Mai around either.

It became clear to her, that the both of them were avoiding her for some reason.

The spartan chewed on her lip, a bad habit she was picking up while pensive.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" came in a female voice, behind the spartan. In fact it sounded so close to Natsuki's ear that she jumped in surprise, effectively biting down on her lower lip drawing a bit of blood in the process.

"What the-!" she exclaimed trying to recover her balance to see who had spoken.

It was none other than her Editor, Shizuru Viola, who was looking back at her with an amuse expression playing on her face. "I see your injury is healing well, as you can prance around like so." She teased, her lips curling into a devious smile while her crimson eyes flicking down to the spartan's bleeding lip before focusing on her green eyes again.

Natsuki coughed to hide her embarrassment, "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone, she was clearly not in the mood to play one of her games.

"Do I need to want something in order to come down to the patio and check upon the victors of last week?" she said in a more serious tone, if not dangerous

Natsuki didn't mind the tone and didn't back down "I thought you did that three days ago." She said simply referring to the speech the editor had given to them, congratulating them on their victory and bravery. In other words it was but a motivational speech, to keep her gladiators in check.

"Yes, well, I know for a fact that you weren't there to witness it." The editor said calmly, as Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect Viola to notice her absence.

"I- I was busy." Natsuki said lamely, but it wasn't a lie. That day, she thought she had seen Lenna among the crowd listening in the inspirational speech of their editor, and didn't hesitate to move away to try to get to her, though she had been unsuccessful.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's facial expressions change and shift as she recalled something; it was quite entertaining to watch.

The editor was about to say something else, trying to rack up a conversation of sorts when she was interrupted by the arrival of two other gladiators; Tomoe and her shadow Miya.

The teal green haired woman approached them with an innocent smile upon her face while Miya remained a couple of steps behind her.

"Ah, Editor-sama" she addressed her with feigned surprise "I didn't expect you to be here." She shot a brief look of hatred towards Natsuki who was behind Shizuru before she recovered her act. "And Aquilia is here too!" she said as if she just noticed her.

Natsuki scoffed and crossed her arms, watching her odd behavior in silence.

Shizuru noticed their hostile exchange but did not comment; instead she smiled at her "How are you, Margarite?"

"I'm fine… I just finished my training. I will definitely win my next match"

"As always, I expect nothing else from my gladiatrix prima" Shizuru said proudly to her, making Tomoe swoon. Natsuki however felt nauseous and she was sure it wasn't caused by the heat of the sun this time. Before witnessing anymore of the—should she say the 'disgusting' -interaction in front of her she tried to back away discreetly. But as Natsuki attempted to leave an angry voice stopped her.

"You must bow to our editor before leaving their presence you disrespectful wench!"

Natsuki glared at Tomoe, who had been the one who had yelled at her in such a manner. But not willing to start anything, -especially before the Editor who wasn't doing anything about Tomoe's outbreak- she hardly lowered her head and left their presence before they could say anything else.

Shizuru watched the young spartan walk away and asked rather absent mindedly "So what do you think of this woman?"

Tomoe was rather shocked that the editor was taking interest on Aquilia but masked her surprise with a small smile "Well—perhaps she has potential, but she is arrogant and will get killed soon." She said dryly

The editor eyed Tomoe. _You are arrogant as well my gladiatrix prima._

* * *

><p>Natsuki was fuming, she didn't know why but the strange relationship that the editor Viola had with that Tomoe character, innerved her.<p>

She walked without knowing where she was going, and only stopped when she saw Lenna in the distance, sparring with her sister.

It was time to get some answers. She wanted to know why they were so dedicated in avoiding her.

Natsuki sprinted towards them, as she did, she saw how Mai pointed out to Lenna that Natsuki was coming and Lenna turned around as if to leave.

At this, the spartan ran faster, and she somehow managed to catch Lenna's arm before she could disappear and she then forced the Greek woman to turn around to face her.

"What the hell Lenna! Why are you avoiding me?! Have I done anything to you!?" she yelled in fury while Lenna looked at her blankly.

Mai backed away silently, hoping that her sister and Natsuki would sort things out on their own.

"Well? Say something!" the spartan demanded

"I-" Lenna began

* * *

><p>"I do not mind. Please, you must speak with me." Said Saeko who was trying to convince the man to speak with her; however the soldier did not budge or reply.<p>

Then before General Tadase could stop her, she reached out and pulled the covers away from his face, and gripped his shoulders to force him to look at her.

The soldier; may had been deformed due to the decomposing of his skin and mostly hidden in bandages, but the expression of surprise was recognizable on his face regardless.

"Please, I beg of you, do not deny a mother from the knowledge of her daughter's body whereabouts"

The soldier took a deep breath; "I—do not think… she is…" he began with difficulty

"You don't think she is what-?" Saeko repeated egging him on when suddenly his body convulsed, he began shaking uncontrollably, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Lady Saeko!" Tadase pulled the senator away from the man who was having some sort of attack "Someone! Bring a medic!"

Seconds later a pair of men dressed in white tunics rushed in to treat the soldier. They tried to restrain the man in order to treat him, but when they managed to get him still, it was too late.

"NOOO!" Saeko yelled falling onto her knees, tears escaping from her eyes and wetting her glasses. Her only hope to know the truth was gone. Leaving her with nothing but a few mysterious words:

'_I do not think she is…'_

* * *

><p>"I-" Lenna said blankly trying to form a sentence of sorts "I-"<p>

Natsuki sighed and eventually released her arm "Look, I just want to know. I need to know." She said in a pleading like manner

Lenna lowered her gaze "I'm sorry, I never intended to avoid you, it just… happened this way. I actually wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't summon the courage to do so. It's just… when I-" she cut off but in her mind she continued _'When I look at you-'_

"Is it something I've done?" Natsuki asked

The greek woman read the guilt on Natsuki's face which made her feel worse for what she had done to the poor spartan woman. It wasn't her fault after all. Nothing was. It was actually-

"No, it is something I've done." She said finally "Well, not exactly but-"

Natsuki remained silent, though utterly confused by her words

"I do not know how to say this…" she took a deep breath, as if she was going to dive into the sea "I—I think… I love… you"

The spartan's mind froze, "Uh—I love you too?" she said stupidly

"No, I think you didn't understand." At this Lenna took a step forward and gripping the spartan by her shoulders she launched herself upon Natsuki, stealing a kiss from those rose lips that she had been wishing to taste again for the past week.

The moment she had laid eyes upon the Spartan she knew they belonged alongside each other, perhaps not in a romantic way at first.

Her heart fluttered and quivered every time she was near the woman, just longing to spend time with her, which she thought was because she enjoyed being her friend.

It wasn't until the day they fought in the arena, that she knew something wasn't right. When she saw Natsuki going delirious, anger beyond anything she had felt before, pushed her to protect the spartan.

And after the match, her mouth that had been quicker than her mind made her involuntarily offer herself to administer the serum, or perhaps she did want to try those lips?

When their lips met, even though it couldn't count as a kiss, Lenna felt her heart explode. The heat has risen to her face and she fled, afraid that anyone would see it.

Since then she felt nothing but guilt, like a child who had taken a cookie from a jar their mother told them not to. She tried to stop it, she tried to move away, distance herself from the object of her desire.

Hiding like a common thief, though somehow finding herself not too far from the Spartan, as if surveying and watching her like a vigilante from the shadows.

Oh how she felt herself sink when she saw Natsuki searching for her almost daily for the past week. Though her mind told her it was to seek answers, the feelings clouded her judgment and started to seep a poison into her brain with an odd thought:

'_Maybe she seeks me because she wants me too'_

She could feel herself losing her mind, and Mai was the only anchor to her sanity, she forced her sister to remain by her side, and to distract her from these feelings that would never be responded to.

The thought of being rejected was painful, but even more painful was the thought of what Natsuki would think of her if she knew of her feelings. She would probably think, she was sick, to have fallen in love with her in such a short time, and with this much… desire pent up inside her.

And now all that stacked energy was being released in this forced kiss. Her mind too clouded by the spur of the moment to realize that she was probably going to be hated after this.

But as time passed the wonderful feeling died out, and she began to feel the truth of what was happening.

Natsuki was just standing there, her eyes widened in surprise, her lips shaking slightly, as if fearful.

Lenna moved away quickly realizing her mistake. She quickly scolded herself for revealing these ugly feelings to her friend and tried to apologize to Natsuki

"Aquilia… I'm—I'm sorry-" she reached out to try to comfort her but Natsuki took a few steps back, the blank look still present on her face "I never intended to… I'm sorry, I didn't want to say—that is why I stayed away-" Lenna's eyes began to water; she could imagine Natsuki feeling betrayed.

Natsuki blinked when she saw her friend cry. "I—I'm just a little confused…" well a little was an understatement but she did not wish to make the situation worse. "I—I don't know what to say…"

'_Say that you love me too please!_' Lenna thought selfishly before saying "I'm sorry, I would understand if you hate me…"

"I do not hate you—I just—give me time."

"I understand." Lenna replied dryly

The spartan slowly walked away without a backwards glance to the devastated Greek woman, who was now clinging to the only hope that was to wait till Natsuki made up her mind.

She didn't even reach the corner of the patio when a pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her into a secluded corner.

"Mai?!" Natsuki exclaimed seeing who it was

"Aquilia… I know you may have a lot on your mind now but I need to tell you something… My sister… She loves you a lot. I know you asked her for time till you sorts out your own thoughts and feelings-"

"You've been eavesdropping?" Natsuki said indignantly

"Well, it couldn't be helped, it's not like you guys were talking in whispers, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole ludus heard you" she said defensively while Natsuki lowered her head a bit ashamed "Look, I just want you to promise me, not to imbue my sister with false hopes. When you decide to reply to her, be honest. Do not lie to her. Will you promise me that?"

"Mai I-"

"Please, promise me."

"I promise. But—"

"That is good enough for me." Mai cut her off "Besides, you might be confused now, but I think you already know the answer."

"What do you mean?"

Mai simply shrugged at her and walked away leaving an annoyed Natsuki behind.

* * *

><p>Saeko watched how the body of the leper soldier was being wrapped with a pure white cloth like material before being burnt on a neatly pile of wood <strong>(3).<strong> The last words of the soldier resonating in her mind like an echo.

"I'm sorry lady Saeko I-"

The female senator silenced the General by raising her hand in front of his face. She was still trying to make sense of the words

Maybe… Maybe the soldier meant… _'I don't think she is… dead?'_

If so, it would be comprehensible that her daughter's body was nowhere to be seen. Being a skill warrior, she might have survived the carnage, and against all odds fought against the conditions of the arduous desert?

That last thought seem unlikely.

But maybe was possible if she was picked up by a travelling caravan? But few or close to no one would dare travel in the midst of a battlefield so that idea had to be discarded.

Unless…

It was in times of war when the trading caravans had the most business was it not? And she knew it wasn't uncommon to see them wondering about in war zones seeking survivors that they could use to making profit through slave trading.

Though the thought of her daughter becoming a slave repulsed her, it was better than the one of her being dead and decomposing somewhere in the desert. This gave her hope.

She suddenly gripped general Tadase who just stared at here blankly as if she had gone mad.

"Tadase!" she addressed him by his name "Do slave caravans pass often where you were stationed?"

The general blinked but caught her drift "You don't think—?" he began

"Answer the question!" she demanded

The general jumped "Well—not all too often but some do"

"Is it possible to get a list of them?"

"Senator, it isn't that simple these aren't like the trading caravans of Rome or Greece, they have no name, no banner and no records, and they hardly even legal."

"But they must have some place where they trade their goods right?"

"Yes… Usually in towns and cities"

"Did you search those areas?"

"No. We focused our search in the desert…" The general said slowly realizing his mistake

"Fool! You should have searched the nearby towns as well! I thought you were competent than this Tadase! Prepare a search party, ready my horse and some provisions!"

"No! You can't- mustn't come! You have duties here to take care of; the council might not allow you to go!"

"My duty is first to my family General, and do not worry about the council. I am part of the council after all."

"I will go with the party, and I swear I shall not return until I bring back our daughter!"

Saeko glared at him and eyed around making sure no one heard "She is no longer your daughter, you lost that right long ago. You chose the military over us and dragged Natsuki with you, all to gain glory and fame for yourself. And the one time I ever asked you for anything, which was to keep an eye on her, you failed."

The general shrunk at this.

"I wish nothing but for her safety, which is why I was preparing a position for her as a diplomat. Before this stupid war happened." She continued

"She told me herself she wished to join the military! It is not my fault she didn't get involved into the backstabbing world of politics Saeko." He said dropping any honorifics as well

"The only reason she joined was because you put that stupid idea in her head, did you not realize how she regrets her decision now?"

"But she was a genius! Look how far she has gotten! She's become a captain!"

"She only became a captain so she wouldn't have to be in the front lines so much! Do you have any idea how much I suffer every time she must leave home? How much Alyssa suffers?"

"Alyssa is not my child." He said coldly "She is the daughter of that dead man-"

"My husband—you mean." She corrected stiffly "And you're being selfish as usual… She is my child, and she is also Natsuki's sister. And they love each other very much just so you know."

There was a silence, in which they both tried to recover their wits. Before they knew it, they had gotten so caught up in the past, acting as if they were a couple once more.

"My decision is final; I am coming with you General. It is obvious you need supervision."

"Let's allow the council to decide that, clearly you are just clouded by your feelings and not thinking about the risks properly."

"Yes, let's see what the council says. But let me remind you, that I am a part of the council." She said finally before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE: (True story)<strong>

Asuka's gf (Mina): Noooo! Write more!

Asuka: Meh, maybe the next chapter will be longer

Asuka's Gf (Mina): NO! I EXPECT 30 BILLION PAGES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

Asuka: WHAAAT!?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I hope this chapter isn't very disappointing, I'm just laying out the terrain for future chapters muahahhaa, I'm going to be EVIL! And do not worry this fanfiction is still a ShizXNat. Just give it some time and patience.

* * *

><p><strong>-Please review to feed my poor soul-<strong>


	6. Rumor has it

**GLADIATOR:** By Asuka Tenjou

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> Rumor has it

* * *

><p><strong><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>**Based on ancient Roman and Greek cultures, historical inaccuracies may appear in order to fit the fan fiction's plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I had this written a while ago however I didn't publish it because I thought the chapter is crap, I still think it's crap but my girlfriend insisted I publish it, so I promise a way better chapter next time. Don't forget to review

* * *

><p>Rumors; had spread like wildfire about Lenna and Natsuki. Many of them were about Aquilia and Lenna in particular, and were saying that both women were now lovers, and because of these rumors, everywhere that Lenna or Natsuki went they would get odd looks and people would whisper among themselves.<p>

Honestly the spartan had no idea how the whole Ludus had eventually found out about the 'declaration', but perhaps like Mai had said, they 'might' have been a bit loud.

This of course put her and Lenna in a terrible spot, as they were already awkward with each other since that day. Although this time, they did exchange words from time to time. Mundane topics such as the weather… Truth was that the short conversations they had were quite pathetic.

Youko even talked to Natsuki about the rumors, while inspecting her almost fully healed wounds. Thankfully she was able to clarify it was all but a misunderstanding and that Lenna and her were not lovers at all. However Youko made sure to get her thoughts across the young woman saying it was a shame making the poor spartan feel even more uncomfortable.

Natsuki wasn't very good when it came down to dealing with her feelings; she had never allowed herself that luxury ever since she began her military career. It was true that some men had declared their love for her, even some women, but she had been able to shake it off easy by focusing on her own duties or even brandishing her sword menacingly at them if ignoring did not work which was the case of some annoying official called Takeda.

But those ways weren't available to her at the moment; and the truth was that even they hadn't spent too much time together, she considered Lenna and Mai to be close to her heart, or at the very least as anchors to her sanity in this place. It was the only thing that seemed to remind her who she was and what she wanted: to go back home.

After Youko had given the green light, she resumed her training with her lanista, who was preparing them for their next fight.

This time, they would be a three on three fight, which meant she would be fighting alongside Lenna and Mai. It wasn't too far away from now either. And in her mind she knew she should give Lenna her answer before then, because any emotion present in the battlefield tended to distract. And she knew for certain she did not want to risk anyone's life again. Yami's incident and the massacre of her squadron wasn't something she wanted to relive or experience again.

But how was she going to answer her? What did she feel for the Greek woman? She laughed to herself a little. Here she was in a slaughterhouse, worrying about petty and menial things like love like a hormone crazed teenager. She was really starting to think she was losing her focus here. The spartan could feel a headache coming and she decided to not think about this subject for the remainder of the day, just to keep her brain from exploding.

Instead she took a sword and decided to do some sword practice on her own. She had barely begun her set of thrusts when suddenly she was interrupted.

"You" Someone addressed her making her spin around to see who had spoken "You—want to spar?"

The spartan recognized the blond woman as the lanista she had faced during group selection. Haruka was it?

"If I remember correctly, our little encounter was… inconclusive" Haruka said remembering the day they had fought. "I just want to see, if you are truly a match for me."

Natsuki hesitated. She remembered how powerful this lanista was compared to Chie, who was a lanista based more on strategy more than brute force.

"It's good that you hesitate, because I will not hold back like last time. And I expect you to do the same."

That was good enough provocation for the spartan to feel suddenly flared up just by being present a challenge, ignoring Youko's advice to 'gradually increase the intensity of her fighting' she would go all out, like she did when rushing into the battlefield.

Haruka could sense the fire of determination in those forest green eyes, burning ablaze like the feeling in her own gut. She unsheathed her sword. "To make this more interesting. If I win, you will recognize me as the strongest lanista here"

Natsuki raised her eyebrow at the silly stakes she was proposing, she then figured that being the best was all this lanista cared about "And If I win?" she asked wondering if she could ask for some kind of reward as well.

"That won't happen, so there is no need to discuss those terms with you."

"Or course not." Natsuki said in a stoic tone while Haruka took it as a mockery. The spartan changed her stance, it was a defensive one, like the one she had used against Chie on their first day, when they sparred using weights. But this time, she wasn't weighed down which meant she could move around like she wanted.

Haruka took no time to attack. Natsuki blocked her first attack, but the strength in the attack made her hand weaken its grip on its own sword, as the force of the blow made the whole metal reverberate painfully, the feeling of this fight was much more different than the first time they had crossed blades. It was clear to her that Haruka had been holding back before when testing the level of the gladiators.

It was then she realized she wouldn't be able to defend against consecutive strikes from this woman. Her sheer brute force was almost overwhelming.

Another painful clang from another incoming blow, the spartan began to rethink her initial strategy. She took evasive action, dodging the following blows, her eyes watching and learning the woman's movements.

Every ripple of the muscle, every tension of the tendons, she observed them all seeking a weakness, an opening.

Haruka realized that she was being studied and smiled as if she had already won. All that time training with her blade had paid off giving her superior strength; no strategy that anyone tried to concoct would be able to defy a force of nature.

She smiled at this thought.

The blond lanista swung her sword which Natsuki barely managed to evade, by ducking. Before she knew it the blade was descending upon her and she had no choice but to opt for a painful block with her sword.

A terrible shattering sound was heard, and Natsuki's sword was split like a twig. Though the impact had broken the blade, the trajectory of Haruka's weapon was push successfully away from her shoulder, grazing it just very slightly, creating a small cut as it passed.

Acting on instinct, Natsuki kicked from the ground aiming for Haruka's knee, making her bend her right leg and crouch slightly, in that time, Natsuki aimed for a pressure point on her shoulder, and pressed it hard with her thumb.

However her aim was off, as Haruka managed to grab her by the collar and throw her back like a ragdoll, the spartan rolled on the floor before incorporating herself fast, broken sword still in hand.

"Enough" The lanista panted, clearly exhausted

Natsuki watched her confused breathing heavily as well.

"I cannot fight someone who doesn't have the same advantages as me" She said pulling out a small note with a seal on it and offered it to Natsuki "Present this to our forger, have them make you a proper iron blade, not those cheap bronze swords you gladiators use. Then we could spar again some other day"

Natsuki took it and Haruka gave her a happy grin "But next time I will surely beat you up if your blade breaks. So you better get a very good one" she added before turning around and leaving while Natsuki smiled and put the note away.

It was nice to know that at least the people in here had some honor.

Deep down, she thanked Haruka for sparring her; it did help her feel better. Little did she know that was Haruka's intention all along. As the lanista was well aware of the stress those rumors had caused to such a promising gladiator.

* * *

><p>The council gathered around in the meeting room back in the king's palace. It didn't take Saeko too long to get them together, as sometimes it could take even weeks for all the members to be present.<p>

She had been working hard on her case to get permission to leave Sparta in search of her daughter, well aware that the more the time passed the further and unreachable her daughter could be.

Tadase had tried to stop her but with no avail, thankfully, though he was a great military man, he was a poor Politician.

Saeko surveyed everyone in the room, who were sitting in a concentric circle around her. Once the talking had died down, she took a deep breath and began her speech:

"My fellow spartans, I thank you all for coming here today in such good time." She looked around once again as if expecting someone – perhaps Tadase – to barge in and stop her. "As you are all well aware, we have allied with the Greeks to protect our borders from the Persian invasion. Thankfully we have managed to keep them at bay, though at a great cost. A couple months ago, we sent one of our finest troops, down to the borders of Egypt, in the front lines of the expanding Persian Empire. And due to an ambush we lost Captain Natsuki Kruger. We believe that she is still alive and well, somewhere inside the Persian Empire and I would like to ask for a rescue party to infiltrate the area and recover her under my supervision."

The men murmured to each other at this.

"Saeko Kruger, do you know what madness you are requesting from the council?" said an elderly man with a long white beard. "True, the captain is truly a brilliant strategist, but the risk is too big for the sake of one person."

There was a murmur of agreement

"You forget, she is my daughter Estilios" Saeko narrowed her eyes, she expected this from an old timer like Estilios, he always loved to oppose her, whatever she was proposing. "Though, not because of that do I expect her to receive special treatment. But think this, she has showed promise from the moment she joined our militia. And won us every battle she had been in. For those services she should at least be searched for. I do not wish to risk anyone's life in vain-"

"But Kruger, you are letting your feelings cloud your judgment. Even if she has provided valuable service to us, we cannot accept a senator to go on a search mission. Such things haven't been done since the king-"

"Estilios, we live in the present not in the past, as you said, it has been done before, therefore it could be done again. And remember my daughters and my husband descend from the King's lineage."

"A very faint lineage. Julius Kruger was a roman—with some spartan descent in his blood, but roman nonetheless."

"My husband, before he deceased provided Sparta with a connection to the city of Rome, avoiding a great war among us. He may had been born a roman, but he was a spartan, it was in his blood. Also this is starting to become a debate between us Estilios, when all I wish is for the council to decide this simple question: May I, Saeko Kruger, mother of Natsuki Kruger supervise the search party down in the front lines or not." She said cutting to the chase. Had she let the debate go on, they would be there for days. Which was probably Estilios intention in the first place.

The men discussed and commented upon the idea, to one and another, while Saeko awaited their verdict. Then they proceeded to voting, where the majority was in favor of Saeko's proposal while a small number including Estilios were against it.

"We have reached a conclusion" said another man a bit younger than Estilios "Due to the nature of your position and the situation; you will be permitted to leave and supervise the search party under the following conditions. The first one will be that you must have a guard with you at all times. We believe that having the General would be best for you." Saeko mentally groaned at the idea of being stuck with Tadase the whole time "The second condition is that you must inform us weekly of your movements and your progress. If we deem that you are doing something that is too dangerous you will have to retract those actions immediately. And the third and final condition will be that you will be limited to three months of search. After the established time has passed, you are obligated to return to Sparta immediately."

"I thank you all." She said gratefully "as a mother as well" she added in order to gain more sympathy from the council. She knew that most of the council, formed by elderly men, were very soft hearted and she was glad she could take advantage of that.

As she left the meeting room she bumped into Tadase who looked sour. She gave him a teasing smile that clearly stated her victory before walking off.

* * *

><p>Shizuru was sitting by her desk, organizing the next matches that would take place. As she reviewed her fighter's profiles her eyes fell upon Aquilia's.<p>

She couldn't place her finger upon it but there was something about that woman that piqued her interest. Apart from her looks of course, she chuckled as she remembered how she had tricked the poor woman to get nude in front of her.

As she shook the amusing memory away, she began to wonder why she had become more acute to this woman's actions. Something she caught her eyes drifting off to look at the dark haired woman from time to time. Out of curiosity she thought.

Then there were these rumors, something about Aquilia and Lenna being lovers. For women to practice Sapphic love wasn't uncommon. She didn't blame women who were being cooped in a place for so long trying to find a way to liberate stress and their pent up sexual energy. As long as they didn't sleep with men and get pregnant-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw someone familiar by the door way. "Hello there Margarite" she said as politely as she could giving her, her usual polite smile.

"Viola…" she said in a mere whisper while her eyes stared at her with such intensity that they seemed to be undressing her there and then. "I was wondering if you weren't busy?" she said slowly not trying to reveal her intentions.

Though of course the editor knew what she wanted. There had been a few days, here and there, where she had succumbed to her body's needs, would it be with Tomoe or any other gladiator she had seduced to satisfy her.

She was well aware that Tomoe was a dangerous person to play with from the start.

Due to her position as her gladiatrix prima, Tomoe believed that because she was the best fighter Shizuru had, she could have a special position in the editor's heart. When it wasn't true, anyone who knew Shizuru Viola well enough; was aware that the editor didn't love anyone, and couldn't love anyone. Her heart was nothing but hollow and cold; and it did not beat for no one. The only thing she could feel that was even remotely close to 'love' was lust, which she would give in to sometimes.

Today wasn't one of those days however.

"I'm afraid I am busy. Was there something you needed?"

Tomoe frowned knowing that she wasn't going to get what she wanted and tried to pretend she was there for some other reason.

"No, I was just checking upon you." She said feigning a tone of concern

"My dear, the day you need to check upon me, will be the day I am dead. I suggest you return to your training, you have a match soon, if I don't remember correctly."

"Yes, my editor" Tomoe said dryly before leaving clearly disappointed

Shizuru sighed and resumed her work when she noticed someone at her doorway again. She raised her gaze expecting Tomoe once again with another excuse to try to get her into bed and was surprised to see Aquilia instead.

Aquilia did not look happy that she had to go up to Shizuru's office once again, but it seemed that she needed something and had no other choice but to be there.

"Do you have a moment?" She asked cautiously before fully entering the room.

"Plenty for you." She said in low purr which made Natsuki give her a distrusting look " Please close the door and have a seat." She signaled the chair before her desk

The spartan did as told and sat down, feeling awfully uncomfortable.

"Would you like some wine?" she offered trying to get the Spartan woman to relax a little in her presence

"No, I don't drink." She said curtly not bothering to be polite. "I just need this validated." She said handing over a note with her Seal on it. It was a slip to allow the forge master makes a custom sword for a gladiator. However it was worthless with the second seal that only Shizuru as the editor provided.

"I hope you didn't steal this" she said teasingly earning a glare from the woman "I'm guessing your lanista Chie gave you this?" she asked while getting up to serve some wine.

"No, Haruka did."

Another curt answer. Shizuru frowned; she was kind of expecting a conversation to flourish from their little exchange

"Haruka? Yes, it seems you did make an impression on her…" she sat down again and offered a goblet of wine to Natsuki

"I said I don't drink." The spartan rejected stubbornly

"Try it at the very least. I promise I haven't poisoned it." She added the last sentence as a joke.

At this, Natsuki, just to stop the Editor from insisting anymore, she took the goblet and emptied it within seconds. She quickly regretted it though, as it burnt her throat and made her tongue feel dry.

Shizuru didn't say anything but was taken a back from her reaction.

"Happy?"

"Just a little. Seeing you enjoyed it as you emptied it so fast, have another glass." And to Natsuki's horror, she refilled her goblet.

"So… Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" she asked crossing her arms before her

The young woman shifted uncomfortably "What is there to know, I'm just a spartan."

"A spartan soldier" Shizuru corrected while her crimson eyes seemed to pierce Natsuki's very own soul

"All spartans are soldiers." Natsuki said shortly wishing that the conversation wouldn't go any further.

"Yes, but I doubt that all spartans are as brilliant tacticians as yourself." The way the spartan had adverted her eyes to the side for a split second confirmed Shizuru's suspicions.

Natsuki didn't want to continue talking so instead she took the goblet of wine and forced herself to drink slowly, while hoping to the gods that the editor would change the subject, but her hopes were denied. Shizuru was still there, waiting for an answer, staring at her with such intensity; she could have set the poor spartan on fire with her gaze alone.

Finishing the wine, Natsuki sighed "Look, I just want the validation…"

"Ah yes… I almost forgot about it" she lied as she looked at the note "I better check if it is authentic…" she stalled the woman even more.

"It is! Just put your seal on it!" Natsuki roared impatiently but stopped when she saw Shizuru give her a murderous glare. Feeling slightly intimidated much to her own surprise; she shrank on the spot and added "Please."

Shizuru noticed she had been glaring and stopped immediately "Of course. But please have another glass; it would be a waste of wine if you don't since I opened the bottle just for you"

Natsuki simply gave in, she filled another glass and drained it down, however, each time she gulped the wine seemed to taste less bitter and somewhat sweeter. When she finished she placed the empty goblet on the desk and waited patiently this time for the editor to validate her note.

The editor pretended to look for her seal, as she tried once again to rack up a conversation.

"So I hear that you have a lover?"

"A what?" Natsuki asked a little confused her speech becoming a bit slurred.

"A l-o-v-e-r" Shizuru said slowly making sure the spartan understood what she was saying this time.

"No, that's—well..." Natsuki said trying to clarify the situation; she couldn't believe that the rumors had even reached the ears of their editor. "It's complicated." She said finally

"I see." Shizuru said simply, her face stoic

The spartan waited for the editor to find the seal, though soon she began getting suspicious. The editor seemed like a person who liked being in control, and well organized with what she did. How could a person like so, have lost something as important as a seal?

She then realized that the editor had been stalling her all along.

"How about I come back some other time. When you have found your seal." She said just to get away from the woman as soon as possible, for some reason she never felt comfortable around her. Perhaps because she knew that she was very dangerous to be with.

"Oh no, do not worry I have just misplaced it." She dismissed politely trying to retain the spartan a bit longer

Natsuki got up suddenly "No I'll come ba-" she leaned against the desk, feeling awfully lightheaded and dizzy.

"Are you alright?" she asked innocently standing up

"Yes—I-" this was odd, why couldn't she balance herself properly? She looked at Shizuru who was staring at her curiously. _This all part of her plan-?_

Feeling like a cornered animal she tried to walk away, far away from the editor, but she stumbled and almost fell upon the floor.

"I'm sorry, I think I've offered you my strong wine instead of the watered down one. Silly me. Here, let me help-"

"Do not touch me." She warned her "I'll come for the validation later." And slowly she made her way out of the office.

Shizuru sighed giving up and sat by her desk once again. She had intended to get the spartan a little drunk with her extra strong wine, but only so the woman could relax more and perhaps open up a little. "These profiles are so vague in detail…"

* * *

><p>Natsuki stumbled and zig zagged back to her room, at least it looked like her room, she couldn't help but feeling something was off, however she was too exhausted to care.<p>

She plopped herself on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Soon after Lenna appeared in the doorway of the room, her eyes wide in surprise as the last thing she had expected was to find an asleep Natsuki on her bed. She approached her and quickly caught on the smell of alcohol.

The spartan must had gotten drunk and walked in the wrong room. For a good few minutes the poor Greek woman stood there unmoving wondering what on earth to do…

* * *

><p>Saeko Kruger waited at the docks for her ship to be ready and watched how the sun was setting in the horizon of the Mediterranean Sea, her thoughts and mind focusing elsewhere, to her own past.<p>

It was odd to look back and see what one had gone through to reach this point, and it was even more so for the spartan senator as she had never once reflected on her past actions before.

And soon she understood why, there were so many mistakes she had done, like neglecting her family, Natsuki mostly, for the sake of her own political career.

She felt a surge of guilt, though she often blamed Tadase for Natsuki's decision to join the spartan ranks, she knew that deep down it was her fault and in an unconscious manner she had pushed her first daughter to do so.

Perhaps because she wasn't the daughter of her former husband but her young love, now known as General Tadase, she remembered once having dreams of escaping Sparta and starting a new life in Greece with him. As her family would never approve of such union since she was a noble and he a mere pagan without a coin to his name.

This was probably what pushed Tadase to embark in a dangerous expedition to the colonies which eventually gave him the rank he had today. Hoping to perhaps impress her parents like so. Only to come home seven years later and discover that Saeko had been married by her parents to a so called Julius Kruger, a roman no less…

She quickly abandoned these thoughts that were invading her when she felt the hand of someone gently tapping her shoulder.

"It is time." Came in the familiar voice of General Tadase

"Yes, let us go…" she said in barely a whisper before turning heel and boarding the ship, feeling that the weight of her physical baggage was much greater than before

* * *

><p>Natsuki's eyes opened with difficulty, and she was soon rewarded with an awful pounding in her head. Letting out a small groan she sat up in bed, blinking slowly trying to adjust to the light.<p>

She then looked around, noticing something rather odd about this room. But what set off all alarms in her head was the figure of a sleeping Lenna in the furthest corner of the room.

"_Why is Lenna here?"_ she thought frantically trying to remember earning another painful throbbing in her head, letting go of the subject she proceeded to drag the blanket and cover the woman, but due to the lingering alcoholic effects she tripped and fell upon Lenna.

The first thing the spartan woman did was to check if Lenna was still asleep. She didn't want to be caught in such an embarrassing situation. After seeing that she was still in a deep slumber she then relaxed however unconsciously her eyes lingered upon her face.

She was truly a beautiful woman…

A few seconds ticked by before Natsuki realized what she was doing, she was leaning in!

"_Oh by the gods, what am I doing!?"_ she cursed mentally before moving away covering the woman and rushing out of the room her face displaying a full blush for anyone to see.

As soon as Natsuki left Lenna cracked open an eye, it had taken every ounce of willpower to pretend to sleep with the spartan woman so close to her.

She smiled a little upon realizing that Natsuki's body had replied her question that her mind had refused to.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Natsuki was back to training normally with Lenna and Mai. Mai on one hand was having a blast watching how her sister and Aquilia interacted with each other. Even when they weren't talking they would throw looks at each other at odd intervals, sometimes coincidentally looking at each other at the same time, realizing it and quickly looking away blushing.<p>

Even Chie noticed this strange behavior and couldn't help but burst laughing out of the blue startling them.

After training session was over, the three young gladiators walked to the entrance where a fair amount of people had gathered, as they wondered what was going on the gates of the Ludus burst open to a lot of cheering. Tomoe Margarite walked through covered in blood from head to toe, her head high and looking proud with herself

"Ah yes, Tomoe had a match against someone today" Mai said before asking "Why is she covered in that much blood?"

"I think her nickname may be a clue…" began Lenna "…The butcher"

Natsuki wrinkled her nose displeased; Tomoe actually enjoyed the glorification of brutal killings, and bathed in it. And without warning the other two, she left the scene. This reminded her of where she was at, for moments she would often forget; she was a prisoner, a murderer, a tainted entertainer.

She was being slowly brainwashed by the clever strategies of the Editor, with nice instructors, and care, to become one day like Tomoe Margarite.

She slumped against a pillar and buried her face into her hands, picturing herself entering the ludus, as if it were her home, head raised, proud, covered in blood just like Tomoe had done, enjoying the cheering and the attention she was given for murdering innocents in the most brutal of manners.

The person known as Natsuki Kruger was dying… the once honorable spartan captain was slowly disappearing and this persona she had made for herself, Aquilia, was taking over… She needed to keep her old self alive somehow or she would become a monster…

"Aquilia are you alright?" came in a familiar voice with a tone of deep concern

Natsuki looked at Lenna from between her fingers, still slumped against the pillar.

"You disappeared so suddenly I was worried Aquilia…"

"Natsuki…" said the spartan in a mere whisper

"What?"

"My name isn't Aquilia…" she said her voice still low and shaky "…it's Natsuki"

Lenna crouched down to her level and smiled "Alright…" she reached out and pulled the spartan into a hug. "…Natsuki…"

Natsuki cried into Lenna's shoulder, and after she had calmed down a little, Lenna had cupped her cheek and kissed her lips gently in which the spartan woman responded willingly too, and realized for the first time, that before being a gladiator or a captain… she was a human being, a woman as well…

Not too far from the scene the editor watched looking rather unpleased, she wasn't so bothered about the couple, but more about being lied to.

The so called Aquilia, whom she now knew went by the name of Natsuki already, aroused many questions and interests in her, but for her to insult her own editor by not saying her true name after she had taken so much trouble in getting acquainted with her was unforgivable.

The usually graceful editor clenched her fists unknowing that had she been lied by anyone else, she wouldn't even be upset. But for some reason she was, like a child whose new toy was being threatened to be taken away, she would have to show who owned her. And wrangle out a confession from her one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> so was it as crappy as I said it would be? Post your thoughts in a review! Also I'm sorry if it looks fast paced, thing is I'm still adjusting from my mistake on chapter 5 when I reveal Lenna's confession a bit too soon which was meant to be part of this chapter and the next, however everything will be fixed in chapter 7, but I do hope you somewhat enjoyed the chapter regardless.

And don't worry it will be eventual ShizXNat I swear!

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 01:<strong> Random chapter quotations

_As she left the meeting room she bumped into Tadase who looked sour. She gave him a teasing smile that clearly stated her victory before walking off **with swag.**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 02:<strong> Random chapter quotations

_The editor pretended to look for her seal, as she tried once again to rack up a conversation._

_"So I hear that you have a virgin?"_

_"Yes, wait, what?" Natsuki asked a little confused her speech becoming a bit slurred._

_"Nothing..." Shizuru said slowly with a smile_


	7. If hope is light, I shall be darkness

**GLADIATOR**

**Chapter 7:** If hope is light, I shall be darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Hello everyone, happy New Year! I had hoped to have a surprise for you but sadly, I didn't have enough time to finish it with family events going on here.

I thank you for reviewing and I hope you shall continue to support me. I have noticed that many feel different things about this fiction, sometimes it's too slow, sometimes too fast—truth is that I discovered all my stories have irregular pacing, but I find that ever more exciting in a way. Yes my stories sometimes get me excited because honestly I have a general idea where to take this, but never really know that is going to happen in more detail until I write it.

Also I noted that some of your like the Natsuki Lenna pairing while some don't. Many feel that it is not a Shizuru and Natsuki fiction because there isn't much 'action' between them. Truthfully, I cannot have it any other way; I'm trying to be faithful to the character's position and mindset. I do know I noted this as a Shizuru Natsuki fiction, and it isn't without reason, trust me. I do admit I am having fun developing the characters, and wishing to give them a bit more realism if I can. All I ask is a bit of patience, and it shall be rewarded greatly.

Anyways on with the chapter, I'm not satisfied fully with it but, when am I ever?

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

1 **Poseidon:** Greek god of the ocean and seas.

**2 Narcissus:** A character from a Greek myth, it was a man who was so handsome that when he saw himself in the water's reflection he fell in love with himself and drowned.

**3 The kiss of life**: What we understand as CPR

* * *

><p>The rays of the morning sun crept into the room slowly; eventually becoming a hindrance for a certain spartan woman who tried to get some more sleepy time. The light however eventually won this silent battle that was taking place and emerald eyes opened showing nothing but pure annoyance till she felt the warmth of another body against her own.<p>

She blinked a few times trying to assert her situation, she was laying on her side, near the edge of the bed, leg dangling off awkwardly, and the only thing that was keeping her from hitting the floor face forwards was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

These realizations made her face flush furiously, making her feel almost giddy. She knew who those arms belonged to, and did not need to turn around to confirm that they belonged to Lenna.

Natsuki remembered how after the kiss, Lenna had took her down to her room, so no one could see that she had cried, and had hugged her till she had calmed down. At one point, they must have fallen asleep, thus the current situation.

The spartan lay stiff, wondering what on earth to do; this was the first time she was in such a position. As she pondered her options, a soft pressure on her neck made her let out a small gasp in surprise.

"Stop overthinking things" came in a familiar voice from behind her.

"I- I didn't know you were awake-" came in the unsteady voice of the spartan

"Mm." came in a soft hum from the Greek woman who then tugged on Natsuki's sleeve to get her to turn around and face her. And hesitantly Natsuki did.

Lenna leaned in slightly, kissing her on the forehead. "As much I would love for us to lie like this forever, we still have to train- Let us get up and wash up, shall we?"

Blushing furiously once again Natsuki nodded.

The sun had fully risen by the time they were in the patio; the fact that Natsuki and Lenna were walking together made many of the women turn their heads around to stare in disbelief. Lenna walked proudly while Natsuki kept looking at the floor, not daring to raise her gaze, this odd behavior confirmed that rumor that had been going around the ludus. – They were a couple now-

"Congratulations you two!" came in Mai bouncing excitedly and lunging at both of them, pulling them in a group hug. "I knew you guys were perfect for each other!"

Lenna blushed a little while Natsuki's face turned a deep red, still staring at the floor.

"Yeah, yeah time to train love birds." Came in Chie whose smile widened upon the sight of them all.

* * *

><p>Other than the events of this morning, it was rather an uneventful day; Chie worked them to the bone, to the point where Mai almost passed out from the effort. After that, the lanista decided it was alright to finish training a bit earlier.<p>

"Alright, you two take care of Mai, you guys need to rest up now since your match is within a week"

This sentence fell upon Natsuki like a bucket of cold water; she had almost forgotten how close the next match was, since she had been fretting about dealing with Lenna's feelings and her own. And for the first time, a sense of dread and fear invaded her being. Being a warrior she had never feared battle, in fact she almost welcomed it at times. But what was different this time was to worry about yet another precious life other than her own, watching over her squadron in war was different, because as terrible as it sounded, though the soldier who fought for her were dear, they were needed sacrifices for a greater good: Victory and peace.

But this was different as it was not war; there was no idea of greater good, except the hope of earning their freedom.

She already had tasted what was to care for someone dear in battle, and losing them. Yami's death was still a very bitter memory. And that was someone who she hardly knew long. The sensation of losing Lenna, and even Mai was terrible to even imagine.

Yet her mind made sure to provide a vivid image of Lenna bleeding out in her arms, in the midst of the arena. Breathing heavily trying to tell her something she could not make out over the pain exploding in her heart.

Yes, she had a reason to be afraid.

The young spartan looked to the side to stare at the Greek woman who was too busy helping her sister back to her room-cell to notice Natsuki's haunting thoughts.

After Lenna and Natsuki left Mai to rest in her room-cell, they walked out to the now pretty empty patio, both very silent, until the Greek woman broke the increasing silence.

"There is something I have to ask, I've been wondering it for some time."

Natsuki blinked a little surprised but nodded.

"Why did you—tell everyone a different name?" This made the spartan woman halt in her steps, and Lenna did the same to remain facing her.

"My mentors always said that I have one very big flaw; which is pride. You could say that my pride of being a spartan is what made me make up another name to cope with this situation. A name to be tainted with mindless killing and a name to uphold my pride as a spartan. I felt if I kept 'Natsuki' safe, I can remain the same when I leave this place one day." Natsuki let out a soft laugh "Perhaps it's foolish, after all" Lenna shook her head at this.

"It's not, don't you ever think it is foolish. Thanks for being honest with me. Though tell me Natsuki, why do I still feel like you are hiding something else from me?"

Natsuki knew what Lenna was referring to but didn't say anything about it "Perhaps you can tell me what you have been keeping from me."

Lenna blinked a few times looking confused.

"You and Mai are not merchants like you said. Mai may have passed as one, but your abilities in the arena are far from an ambulant merchant." Emerald eyes flashed at this and Lenna shrank a little.

"Yes… well it's not a story I like to tell, but if you promise to tell me yours, I will come clean." Lenna sighed "My sister was recruited by the Greek army to fight against the Persians in alliance with the Spartans. When this happened I was already in the front lines, and completely unaware that they were going to send Mai into battle without training. However the lady of fortune managed to get us reunited back in camp. Though shocked that I was to see her there, I devised a plan to get out of battle without being chased for being renegades. Eventually we managed to get to the sea, passing as merchants, and got our hands on a boat to sail back home. However before we had long parted the shore, Poseidon (1) stirred the waters till we ended up in the shore once again, without transportation and lost somewhere in the coast line. Eventually we got found by the slave traders. And you know the rest. As you can see I am not proud of this story, but then again I owe no loyalty to a country that sends to die the one thing I sought to protect: my sister"

Natsuki bit her lip, as a captain she did not tolerate renegades, and never did she think that some people would run from battle with such a justification, for the sake of a beloved one. How cold hearted she had been all along, punishing them without asking why, assuming it was an act of cowardice, betrayal.

"It's your turn."

The spartan paused for a brief moment, reluctant but just when she opened her mouth to tell Lenna what she wished to know, she was interrupted by the arrival of…

"Editor Viola!" Exclaimed Lenna suddenly when she saw Shizuru Viola approach them swift paced and determined.

"Hello—it's a lovely evening isn't it?" she said with her usual calm charming demeanor in what took them by surprise: Flawless Greek.

"Yes." Came in the Greek woman's dry reply, as crimson and sapphire orbs met with so much intensity that sparks could have been produced.

Then the ruby colored eyes moved to stare at Natsuki's own, and another intense stare down issued. However this was different from Lenna's and Viola's own exchange, and the Greek woman noticed it, she couldn't tell for sure, but in Viola's eyes, there was a shadow lurking behind them, perhaps—

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Natsuki tense up near her. Her body language indicated that she was uncomfortable and wanted out. This made Lenna decide to end this little odd encounter. "Well—I hope you do not mind but we are very tired from our training and will head back to our quarters"

At this Shizuru nodded vaguely her eyes still very focused upon the dark haired woman. "Yes—you both have a fight soon, you need your rest" she said sounding rather monotonous.

After having this 'approval' from the Editor, Lenna pulled Natsuki away by tugging on her sleeve as swiftly as possible. It had been the first time she had actually faced the Editor up close and personal, and she wasn't very willing to repeat the experience any time soon.

She unconsciously reached out for Natsuki's hand and realized that both their palms were sweaty. Who would have known that the Editor had such a powerful effect on people?

* * *

><p>Shizuru walked up the steps to return to her own quarters, in deep thought: <em>She lied to me again. They were a couple after all.<em>

However, she felt more concerned about the other woman, furious as she was, she had kept her displeasure under her mask as usual, but somehow the Greek woman suspected her and found a crack in her disguise and practically saw through her somehow.

"Dangerous woman-" she uttered softly to herself. Yes that woman was dangerous, and as long as the spartan woman was near her, she should probably stay clear.

Wait, what was she saying? Since when was the great Viola threatened by anyone or anything? She sighed. She was starting to lose it, perhaps something was wrong with her, could it be she was coming down with something? She raised her hand to her forehead to measure her body temperature and kept it there even though she did not feel anything odd.

Distracted by her inner debate, she did not notice that there was someone in her quarters.

"You seem troubled Editor Viola" came in a very familiar voice that Shizuru knew very well.

"Tomoe Margarite, I do not remember giving you permission to invade my room like so." Viola replied in a tone that clearly stated that she was in no mood to play one of her games.

Tomoe flinched a little but wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Perhaps you need a bit of relieving" she said striding towards the Editor and reaching out for her shoulders to attempt to massage the sore muscles there in hopes to stir some affection from the older woman.

But this instead had the opposite effect. Considering this the last straw the Editor raised her hand and coldly slapped the gladiatrix prima's face. Caught completely by surprise, Tomoe took a few seconds to register the pain on her cheek "Have you forgotten who I am and who you are?"

The green haired woman gritted her teeth, while her eyes held back tears of pain "You are my editor—and I am your gladiator" she replied dryly.

"Do not forget that. Now out of my sight before I can think of a punishment to place on you." Shizuru said in such a venomous tone that Tomoe flinched.

The woman made her way quickly out of the room, but not before saying "You used to welcome my antiques, I do not understand what has changed."

These words made Shizuru think once alone in her own room. This was the second time she had ever rejected Tomoe's advances. The editor realized that never till recently had she rejected anyone willing to be bedded or even unwilling. However she did not understand why.

Viola was famous for being one of great libido, often sleeping with various women without the attachments of a so called relationship.

When did all of this change?

The arrival of a certain someone came into mind.

This game she had decided to play with her was indeed dangerous, like her friend Youko had warned her. And now was evolving into something poisonous, clouding her mind and senses, she came into a conclusion: she needed to get it out of system one way or another.

* * *

><p>Natsuki stared at her reflection in the water of the bathing room. It had been a while since she had seen her own self. It's not like she did not take a bath often, but she had never really paid any attention to it.<p>

There was something different about her, though she couldn't tell what had changed. Physically she was the same, but—

"You remind me of Narcissus (2)"

The spartan looked up and saw that Lenna had come in the bath area as well, and Natsuki used every bit of willpower she had to not to stare at her naked form. And was grateful that the steam and the water were hiding the view of her body.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked in a somewhat steady voice

"Well, you were staring at your reflection so hard I was wondering if you were going to drown trying to kiss it. Not that I worry as I'm here to give you the 'kiss of life' (3)"

The spartan blushed heavily and sank a little bit further into the tub. "Don't be silly" she managed to say with an unsteady voice

Lenna laughed and took a brief moment to admire Natsuki's well-toned shoulders. Barely visible above the water line, she only wished she could see more, but the steam and dark waters concealed the rest.

Sighing slightly she descended into the water next to Natsuki causing ripples that licked the spartan's skin tentatively.

"Come Natsuki, let me help you relax."

And though Natsuki had her doubts she approached Lenna slowly. The nervousness as well as her concern must have been apparent in her features as the Greek woman laughed and kissed her forehead in an attempt to calm her down. "Just relax, I will not do anything-" she said in her most reassuring tone before making the spartan turn around so her back would be facing her.

She pushed the raven colored hair to the side to reveal the nape of her pale neck and began rubbing delicately with two of her fingers against the sore muscles there. The moment she had contact and began working on them did the dark haired woman relax fully, closing her eyes.

"Mmm…" Natsuki hummed obviously lost in pleasure

Lenna smiled as she began to work her way lower towards her shoulders.

"You are really good—with your hands" came in the spartan's voice unaware of how that could be interpreted.

"Well, yes, experience one might say." Came in a stiff reply from Lenna

Natsuki's eyes opened at this point "Ah, experience…"

Lenna felt Natsuki becoming uncomfortable again and decided to tell her a little about her past experiences as she had put it.

"Well, you aren't my first—I, I used to be a hopeless romantic back in the day—each day a new conquest as I considered them… I was proud of them and exposed them like trophies, heartless you could say I was. However, there is a saying that says 'You reap what you sow' and the gods made sure of that as well. Just when I experienced for the first time what I thought could be real, and not a mere conquest, did I find out it was all but a prank, revenge from one of my many ex-lovers. Since then you could say I have reformed somewhat, though I am quick still to get attracted to people."

At this Natsuki turned around to look at Lenna face to face.

"And what am I? A conquest or-?" she looked genuinely lost and hurt as she said this, her green eyes revealing every emotion swirling within.

"Natsuki, must you ask?" came in Lenna's answer with a determined tone "I used to fall in love easily and forget just the same. And with you I fell in love easy—but forgetting you would be impossible."

The spartan looked somewhat convinced but still doubtful. Lenna saw that she had brought up something she never had but was still determined to rid of her fears.

"I speak honestly, I have felt the pain of what I have done, and in no way I would do that to you. For us to be in this situation, as fighters, as prisoners, has nothing to do with what I feel for you, nor has it influenced me. If you still have doubts, let me show you-" with those words Lenna leaned in to kiss Natsuki gently in the lips, and right after did the young captain give in.

Somehow during this, Natsuki ended up cornered against the edges of the bath, trapped between the wall and the body of her lover.

Lenna felt heat arise from all around her body, it was quite intense, and to the point she didn't know if it was because of the moment of passion she was witnessing or because of the arising steam from the hot water.

A hand found its way to trace and caress Natsuki's outer thigh, causing her to shudder. "Ah, wait-" came in the spartan's unsteady voice that snapped Lenna out of her heated trance.

"Yes?" Was Lenna's confused reply

"Footsteps…" was all the flustered dark haired woman could say.

And the Greek woman did note that indeed, footsteps were headed their way. Perhaps some gladiators deciding to take a bath at this hour. She glanced down at Natsuki's blushing face before nodding and sighing, what an untimely interruption. Though, deep down Lenna was glad. She wanted to take it easy with Natsuki and not repeat past mistakes.

* * *

><p>Saeko Kruger felt the cool salty breeze whipping against her face as she stood on the deck of the ship ignoring the crew's activity around her.<p>

She felt as if someone had put butterflies in her stomach and then tied a knot so they wouldn't leave. It was a horrid experience in a way, because she was both ecstatic and fearful of reaching her destination.

Hoping as she was to find her daughter, she was scared of getting there too late, or perhaps finding her daughter almost unrecognizable, covered in wounds that resulted in terrible amputations of the body.

"My dear Natsuki…" she uttered in a whisper, as her green eyes were staring at the horizon, which was nothing but a dark blue line separating the sea from the skies. "Oh, please be alright-"

Meantime general Tadase sat just a little distance away from Saeko, his eyes never leaving her form. He too was in deep thought. Mistakes of the past, and his present situation came into mind more often than not. And not always did the general accept them.

He was conflicted.

He knew that if he didn't solve their rocky relationship now, it would lead on to fatal problems. But he couldn't allow Saeko's selfish past acts slip just like that. Or could he? His pride as a man said otherwise.

He kept reminding himself that this wasn't about him, but about his daughter, Natsuki, a young woman he had been watching growing up her whole life from afar.

He had seen her talent in the arts of war, and convinced her to join the militia so he could spend time with her as her guardian at the very least, which kept him content up till now

He had kept it all a secret because bastard children were unwelcome in spartan society, and often discarded like the 'unfit' born children. And he wouldn't doom such a little girl for their mistakes. No.

Saeko was quick to blame him for everything but how little did she know… if she had known that all that he did out of love, love for her, love for his daughter… she would think twice than to blame this situation on him…

* * *

><p>Shizuru Viola looked down and around her room, her crimson eyes counting at least seven rather exhausted women – not to mention nude- sprawled everywhere. The editor herself was naked as well, perspiring slightly, and though her breathe was still ragged from the effort, she still felt far from satisfied.<p>

The door opened and the editor lifted her gaze to find Youko in the doorway rather shocked at first by the scene she was witnessing, however she quickly got over it.

"I see you were hungry…" she commented nonchalantly stepping over an unconscious woman to get closer to her friend.

Shizuru said nothing as she stepped off the bed to take a seat and serve herself some strong wine, pouring and extra glass for the Ludus' doctor not caring to cover her body with anything.

"Seven women?" Youko continued because of Viola's lack of a response "Usually you are just satisfied with one a night, even two a day. The last time you went on a spree like this it was five, I think today you have broken your record. Is there any reason for this?"

Shizuru took a few gulps of her wine and gestured Youko to pick up her glass, and only when her friend did as suggested did she speak.

"A beast stirs within me Youko" she said dropping all formalities and her usually flawless Latin to a provincial relaxed accented one, like she usually did when around her friend "It scratches against its cage demanding to be set free." She said rather mysteriously causing the doctor to frown.

"Are you feeling unwell? Perhaps the stress is getting to you? Or perhaps that woman—has somehow gotten under your skin?"

Silence fell upon the two again; a moment Youko took try the wine Shizuru had offered, pondering what to say next. She was well aware her last suggestion was right on the money, however she was going into dangerous territory and she had to tread carefully now.

"I don't understand how the spartan could have caused this, unless you lust for her? Though I your contact with her was very rare was it not? I do not see how she has caught your attention so…" Youko was right in a sense, she knew that Shizuru had seen something in the spartan, but she assumed it was because she had made so much 'noise' when she first had arrived in the ludus.

Shizuru remained quiet, allowing her friend to speak her mind, meantime her own was on a journey to find the reason for which she had instantly set her eyes on the spartan.

Undoubtedly Natsuki was attractive; her body was toned, well formed, if not even voluptuous in a discrete manner as her breasts and behind indicated, a fact that the owner seemed completely oblivious to. The pale skin, despite the scars was practically flawless, and even seemed to have its own glow, completely unaffected by the scorching sun of the deserts here. And those eyes, like two emeralds, shining like those of a cat exposed to the light in the dark ever so determined, and fearless.

But Natsuki wasn't the only attractive person to ever come across her ludus. Other beauties had come and gone, and though now that she thought of it did she realize that the spartan was a rare one, it had not been her physical appearance that had called to her attention.

No.

In that instant something in her mind clicked into place, like a cog that had been stuck and was now starting to turn slowly.

It was her eyes.

The instant they met, in the hallway during Natsuki's escape attempt, she had seen the vividness behind them, so full of life, determination—

And though she had tried to treat her like another addition to her ever growing ludus, she felt attracted to that brave spirit that remained within her.

True, many of the gladiators here were similar in that sense, when they first arrived, but then they would accept their fate and that brightness would become dull till it eventually disappeared.

The spartan was the first however, to accept her fate but remain with the same ferocity of spirit with no signs of the beast dying behind these walls. But perhaps it was too early to judge that? No, she had witnessed the death of a friend she had made, and the light within her orbs shone ever so brightly still.

This infuriated Shizuru, it reminded her so much of her old self in a way, she wanted to reach out for the light, possess it, to let it roam free was an eyesore.

Then there was the fact that the spartan was unconsciously aware of the danger that it was to be around her. Going to the point of lying about her identity, which was another thing that Shizuru felt angry about, she hated being lied to.

She had promised herself that Natsuki would pay would she not?

"Shizuru-" Youko's voice interrupted her thoughts and a pair of crimson eyes focused once more on her friend. "What are you going to do?"

Shizuru smiled while she gestured her hand around the room with the unconscious women lying about.

"Ara, why, tame the beast of course." _And eliminate it out of me once and for all._

* * *

><p>Tomoe Margarite fumed in her own room, breaking every piece of furniture she could find with her bare fists.<p>

Terrified Miya Clochette watched her from the corner of the room, too fearful to even dare stop the raging woman.

"She slapped me!" Tomoe repeated for the eleventh time "on the face! Never have I been so humiliated in my life!" with that last sentence what remained of a chair was thrown against the wall turning it into a thousand splinters "She had never rejected me like that! In fact she never used to reject me at all!"

Getting tired of breaking the furniture, she took a deep breathe trying to calm down her increasing rage. When did the great Shizuru Viola start rejecting her? And why? It was like something else was occupying her mind… or someone else was…

The very thought of it made her blood boil

How dare someone try to take away her beloved editor from her!

If she ever found out who it was, she would make sure to utterly destroy the person. That way Shizuru's mind could be free once again to accept her love for her unrequited it may be.

* * *

><p>Back in the room Natsuki shuddered. She had a sudden feeling of dread and somehow she knew it wasn't related to the match she was going to have in a few days' time.<p>

As if on cue, Youko was at her doorway, and made her presence known to her by clearing her throat.

Natsuki spun around and looked at the doctor confused.

"Are you expecting someone?" The doctor asked in a rather odd tone

"No not really" this was true, Lenna had gone off to help Mai with some extra training and wouldn't be back in hours. The spartan did intend on distracting herself by reading one the books of the cell, boring as they were but at least it gave her something to do other than training all the time. "Um, so why are you here?" the spartan asked while turning her back briefly on the doctor to place the book she had in her hand back on the desk

There was an odd silence in which the spartan once again faced the woman and they stared at each other for a moment.

Natsuki noted that the doctor was giving her some kind of silent sign; by the way she stared at her, like one would stare at a baby lamb that was going to be given as a sacrifice to the gods.

"Is there something wro-" the spartan began before she saw another figure emerging from behind the doctor which made her heart instantly drop.

The editor came in her cell, while Youko not daring to look at Natsuki's panicked face closed and locked the door behind her.

Now she was alone with the editor who had a hungry-like expression on her face making her look more feral than human.

Seeing that she had no escaping the situation, Natsuki decided to stand her ground, defiantly. "So what brings you here?" she asked though she could guess the answer

"You." came in Shizuru's answer "You have caused me quite enough trouble."

This made the spartan irked "Trouble? I beg to differ."

"You can differ all you want, your words will not change the results"

"Results?" the spartan asked while watching the editor advance in her direction slowly, like a predator "I have done nothing, I have fought in the arena and survived to see another day—was it not you that told me to do so?"

Viola laughed at this, it was rather a cold sarcastic laugh, and it made Natsuki's hairs stand on end "Now you pretend to be an obedient one? Then tell me why do your body is telling me that you will not obey, that you will not submit to me?"

"You may have the shackles that keep me here but in no way does my life and my decisions belong in your hands."

"We shall see about that."

_In your stubbornness you defy me, your words, your actions, your lies, they unnerve me, especially that spirit of yours, it shines with annoying radiance, and it blinds me so, because within you I see myself—someone who I deeply hate, I want to break the reflection, because if that light is your hope, I will become your darkness and kill you I shall without the use of a sword._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I hope this isn't too confusing; I want to give Shizuru multiple dimensions to her personality and person, she isn't lineal, which means she can't be defined as black or white, she is a combination of many shades of grey. I wanted to show that she is a very conflicted person, often changing along the story unaware she is getting out of control. It's the idea I got from Shizuru Fujino from Mai hime, a Shizuru quick to be in control and quick to lose it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

_Everyone stares at Shizuru in silence after reading the chapter._

Shizuru: What? I really was hungry.

_Asuka facepalms_

* * *

><p>*Little note* Orgies were quite a common practice among Romans.<p> 


End file.
